Branching Out
by Dew K
Summary: Taking directly after the events of the film, Creek comes up with a plan. As Creek' plan of romance, seduction and manipulation unfolds, Branch becomes torn between his love for Creek and his pending marriage to Poppy. Branch now has to make the difficult decision: throw away everything he's worked for, for a new love - or reject this new blissful love for what he already knows.
1. You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home

I look around me. It's pitch black. There's nothing around me to illuminate the darkness of the forest. Being passed through the stomach of that horrible creature that looks like an earth mound isn't even the worst part of this night. First I'm kidnapped by the Bergens, I sell out to keep from being eaten by them and then I end up getting eaten anyway by a forest creature. I guess it's better than having the Chef eat me. She's unbearable. I only cooperated with that wench so King Gristle wouldn't eat me. Just when I thought everything was going to go my way, I got knocked down so many times, I'm not sure if I can get back up. I'm not upset I was eaten, or about the how the Chef wench failed me, or the fact I can no longer return to Troll Village. I'm most upset about how I can no longer see him. Branch.

No one would have expected anything really. I don't believe anyone saw the connection like I did. Maybe I just made it up, just so I could feel better about myself. No one would have expected for me to be a master of manipulation. I don't believe anyone saw that I pretended to have feelings for Poppy and show interest in her just to attract Branch. It's pretty obvious he had some sort of attraction for her, and if I posed as any kind of threat to their relationship, I knew he'd come around. Every time I floated over to Poppy after a sweaty yoga session, or after I made a batch of organic-non-GMO-zero-trans-fat-low-sodium-no-sugar kale chips and gave them to Poppy, Branch would always be right there to butt in.

There was always something about Branch's demeanor that sparked an interest in me. I'm a pretty Zen Troll, and I'm alright with all the others in Troll Village being happy, but Branch was different. He was moody, mysterious and brooding. He didn't take anything from anyone, he was strong and defensive. The way he could rebuttal against anything anyone said to him was just outstanding. Branch stood out in a way no other Troll did. His grouchy attitude attracted me to him. I never have thought of us having any sort of relationship, what with us being polar opposites. But somehow, Poppy converted him and he became the same as any other Troll. She took away what was special about Branch. She took away what made him different. I hate her.

I stand up and brush myself off. I'm going to have to clean myself and get all this crap off of me somehow. It's a good thing I used my hair to form a bubble around myself, and release a protective aura so I wouldn't be dissolved by those pesky stomach acids. I can't say the same for Chef though. I saw her go in one end, but I'm the only one who crawled out the other. It serves her right to be dissolved into little bits, she hardly helped my case back at the castle. She smelled like roasted booty so I don't really mind she's not with me at the moment. I spin around and view my surroundings. All forest, trees and grass. There's no way I can find my way back home to Troll Village. I'm a bit hesitant going back there though, I doubt I'll have a warm welcome. But...I need to see Branch.

Suddenly an idea strikes me! I whip my hair around and wrap it around a tall tree branch. I sail up to the branch and stand on it, looking out over the treetops. Not far off in the distance I see some lights flashing. Lights. Musics. Singing. Trolls! That's it! It seems like this journey won't be a long one at all. I'm not sure how to get over there though. Another idea hits me! I step back and bolt forward. When I reach the end of the branch I spring off it into the air. Suspended in the air with the help of a few dragonflies, I begin floating over the forest. My auras are aligning, my body and soul becoming one. Within a matter of minutes I reach Troll Village. They're having a really huge dance party for Poppy's coronation as the new queen of Troll Village. I don't get how her dad is the king and she's the queen, but I'm sure they don't know what incest is.

I land at my house, or should I say rock. I believe in using what you already have, and carving out a nice rock by the waterfall was the perfect location for me to live in. So serene and calming. The trickling water flowing right through my living room. It's a paradise. "Namaste." I bow to the dragonflies and they go off on their way. I open up the front door and immediately tear off my yellow sweats. It feels so good to let the cool air flow across your body and let everything hang loose. I take one step into the flowing river and a jolt of energy hits me. It's surprisingly warm tonight. I put in my other foot and sink into the river. I let my beautiful green-blue ombre hair get drenched in the water. The warmness and the refreshment of being clean is enough to make any Troll excited. I think it's time for a little Zen time.

My hair slithers over to the counter nearby and tangles itself around my organic-naturally made lotion. I prepare myself for something I've been needing to do for a long time. My hair presses down on the pump, squirting a few drops of lotion into my hands. I hop onto the edge of the river and lay down on the cool rocky floor and being to slide my hand down my smooth chest. My hand makes its way past my waist to what I've been craving to have some alone time with. I cover it with my lotion and grip it firmly and slide up and down on it. It feels so good, and the sounds of the squelching make it even more enthralling. I quicken my pace, my heart beats faster, my entire body shaking. It's close now. There's a knock at the door.

"Creek! Can I talk to you? I saw you float down." I hear Poppy call from outside. "Creek, I know you in there, don't play games with me." she adds. I can't answer her, not now. I got as fast as I ever have, my entire body trembling, ready to release. "Alright Creek, I'm coming in if you don't say anything." I try to form words, but the pleasure it too great to bear. I hear the door click and I throw my hand off myself. The door opens and Poppy locks eyes with me. It's too late. I release a sweet moan of ecstasy as my Zen is finally released, flowing out like hot wax spilling down from a candle. "Creek!" Poppy shrieks as she slams the door closed. I laugh and dip back into the river, washing everything off of me.

"Is Creek in there?" I hear Branch ask from outside.

"He's in there alright. He was busy." Poppy replies.

"I thought you wanted to go talk to him." Branch says.

"Creek might need a few minutes to get ready and then I'll knock again." Poppy suggests.

"That's fine. But I know you really want to talk to him." Branch continues. I whip my hair back and forth to dry it and quickly slide on a fresh pair of yellow sweats. I creep over to the door and press my ear against it, listening. "I also really need to talk to him too." Branch mutters.

"What did you want to talk to him about?" Poppy inquires.

"Its...its personal, Poppy. Don't worry about it."


	2. Been Here All Along

My heart skips a beat when I hear those words. What do I do? What does he want to talk to me about? I pull myself away from the door. I hear Poppy and Branch still talking, but I can't make out what they're saying. My senses are skewed, my hearing dulled and my vision blurry. My heart pounds in my chest and I start pacing back and forth around the room. This is my chance. It's that moment I've been waiting for; the moment to tell Branch how I really feel...how I've always felt. I dash over to my mirror and check my hair. Tall and neat, perfect. My teeth: white and clean. I roll my shoulders back a few times and give my knuckles a crack. I wish I had more time to prepare with a meditation session, but there's no time for that.

"Well if you're not going in - I am!" Branch says. With that, my front door flies open and there is Branch, standing in the doorway. He looks different than I remember. His hair is an electric blue, his skin a beautiful teal color. Despite sounding gruff and tough when he was outside, there's something new about him that gives off a cheery disposition. I don't like it at all.

"Branch! Eh - um, what are you doing?" I blurt out to end the awkward silence. I take a few steps towards him, and it's never felt easier to do so. He seems so much more approachable, and I suddenly feel the most comfortable around him I've ever been.

"We've got to talk." Branch replies, advancing over to my living room. "Do you mind if I sit?" I nod my head and follow him over to the sofa and we both sit down. Right next to each other. There's tension in the air. I can feel it. Something about Branch's aura is off. It's been completely shifted.

"Let it flow, Branch. Tell me what's going on, man." I tell him, crossing my legs and assuming my standard sitting position. Branch holds his hand down for a brief moment and turns and looks at me.

"Why?" He asks. A question that could be interpreted a thousand different ways. A question that could mean one thing, but assumed to be something entirely different. I'm not sure what he means by asking me this, and I can't make any assumptions. I cock my head and furrow my brows to let Branch know I don't understand what's he's asking me. He sighs and puts his head back down. I'm starting to get worried. My heart is beating faster than before, my chest aching. "Why did you sell out to the Bergens?" A wave of relief washes over me, but I still feel panicked, knowing there's no positive way to spin my answer.

"It was my life. I had no other option." I mutter. I look up and Branch is looking directly at me.

"No other option?" Branch repeats back to me. "You didn't think that what you were doing would end killing us all? Everyone in Troll Village was put into a giant pot to be cooked and eaten! Do you realize how inconsiderate that is?"

"Inconsiderate!" I cry, floating up off of the couch. "You know you would have done the same thing if you were me. I was going to be eaten by King Gristle and that was the only way to save my life."

"From what I'm getting at, you believe your life is more important than everyone's in the village?" Branch starts, raising his voice at me. "You don't know what we went through, and how scary it was. You don't know what it felt like to be given a death sentence." I drop to the ground, taken aback.

"I do know what it feels like, Branch. I was put in the same situation. Look, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I say, my voice quieting down. Branch steps towards me and helps me off the ground. "It's done now. I made a mistake. But I want to move past it, please?" The weakness in my voice is real. I just want to be forgiven. Not by Guy Diamond, not by Mr. Dinkles or Poppy, but Branch. I want him to forgive me. I need him to move past what happened with me.

"You're right." He says. I'm frozen in shock. How can I be right? How can he truly agree with me? "I think...and as much as I hate to admit it, I think I would have done the same thing. And I understand. Who wouldn't save themselves when given a chance? I know I would. I know...I would." Branch continues. This cannot be happening. He agrees with me and he confesses he'd do the same thing? The Branch I used to know would have never admitted anyone was right but himself. He's being so sweet to me, and so understanding. The Branch I knew never did that. He's changed. He has a sweet side. Or maybe it's been there all along. I like it. A lot. We're just sitting in silence and we constantly keep glancing up at each other. I'm not sure what's going to happen next. Do I say something or does he? It feels like we've been sitting here in silence for hours but it's only been a couple seconds.

"Would you like some tea?" I offer. Tea always helps me focus and calm down and right now I'm the most tense I've ever been. "I have Black, Green, Oolong, Camomile, White, Puer, Masala Chai, Tisanes, Rooibos, Herbal, Matcha, Yellow, Dark and a couple hundred others." I tell while I float over to my kitchen and open up the tea cabinet. My tea cabinet is my everything. 20 rows and columns of tins filled with teas, that are 35 tins deep. I'm sorta of a tea professional.

"Do you have any normal tea?" Branch inquires as he walks up to the tea cabinet.

"Normal tea? I figured someone as adventurous as you would prefer something a more exotic." I chuckle, reaching to the bottom of the cabinet and pulling out a tin filled with plain, boring tea.

"Adventure is more of Poppy's suit. I like adventure every now and then but I think staying at home is just a bit more in my zone." Branch tells me. "You know, building defense systems, gathering materials, preparing for another Bergen attack. People thought I was crazy and still think so, but you can never be too safe."

"I don't think you're crazy." I blurt out. Branch releases a quick chuckle and pats me on the back. His hands are so strong. I can feel it just by him touching me. It's been several seconds and his hand is still on me. I can feel a connection, or maybe I'm just making it up. The tea is boiling right now, about to spill out of the kettle. It's steaming. I shrug Branch off of me and quickly take the tea off the burner and pour it into two cups. We sit at the kitchen counter with our tea. We've slipped into another fit of silence. Branch looks like he actually want to be here. His expression isn't that grumpy lovable frown he's always had. I'm starting to feel at ease with him. "Branch, you consider me a friend, right?" I ask, trying to figure out what his stance on me is.

"Of course I am, Creek. I know that all of that stuff happened in Bergen Town, but it's done. It's over. There's no need to be angry anymore." Branch says. My heart flutters when he says these words. He must like me then. Not in the way I'm thinking, but he doesn't hate me. "Poppy on the other hand..." Branch starts, starting to sip his tea.

"She isn't so agreeable with me." I continue. Branch nods and drink his tea. He pulls it away and yelps in pain, dropping his cup. My hair instantly shoots forward and clutches the cup before it hits the ground. "Is the tea too hot for you?"

"The tea...is boiling!" Branch pants, trying to get a rush of cool air across his tongue.

"Welp, that's the tea!" and I take a sip of my tea, looking at Branch, who looks pretty adorable trying to get his burnt tongue to cool off. "Maybe this will cool it off." I float closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder. We make eye contact. I can feel his heart beating. His hand slides to my arm and up to my shoulder as well. I lean forward and Branch suddenly falls back, startled by my front door slamming open. I tear myself away from him and look up and see Poppy standing in my house.

"Branch! I told you to only take 5 minutes. We have to go to the bridal shop today. Lines are always so crazy! How am I going to get a wedding dress? I mean I could make one out of leaves and grass, but I don't want this wedding to have a super organic look. It would be really cool if we made our clothes out of silk! That's natural! Then they're soft and fashionable." Poppy rambles, making her way over to Branch and I. My hair waves over to Branch and helps him up off the ground. He looks at me and smiles with an approving nod.

"I just was catching up with Creek." Branch says to Poppy.

"I wanted to talk to him too. But now we don't have time, so let's go, Branch. I'll talk to Creek at a later date." Poppy replies. Since walking in, Poppy hasn't looked at me or even referred to me directly.

"Would you like a cup of tea Poppy?" I ask as I already start pouring her a cup of tea. Before she can even respond, my hair hands it over to her. She thanks me and continues bickering to Branch. Leave it to Poppy to ruin a moment between Branch and I. I knew we were going to kiss, something was going to happen. I know I shouldn't be mad at Poppy because she's so sweet, but it doesn't matter. I don't care if she's sweet, she's pissing me off.

"I think I'm going to stay here and chat with Creek." Branch says. Poppy gives him a look of bewilderment and sips her tea. Poppy spits out the tea and cries out.

"Tea too hot for you?" I ask her.

"That's just the tea" Branch adds, giving me a quick glance.

"Branch...we made these reservations to these stores already. They're always so busy! We can't cancel on them last minute. We won't get to go to these places for years!" Poppy explains, stepping closer to Branch and taking his hands. "Come on. For me?" Branch sighs and continually glances between Poppy and I. He stands there for almost a minute, opening his mouth getting ready to speak, and then stops. He observes Poppy's sad expression and my grinning face. Branch nods and takes Poppy's hand.

"We better get going." Branch obliges. Just like that, they both start out. "Bye Creek." Branch says, giving me a hearty smile. My hair waves bye to him and he and Poppy are off. Not one word Poppy spoke to me. But I don't care, I know Branch feels something for me. He has to! There's something about him that I can't put my hair on. It seems like he still cares for Poppy and loves her, but I know he feels something for me. He's conflicted. And I know this is going to end one of two ways. He's either going to chose me or Poppy. Branch is going to have to make a decision.


	3. You And Me Together

I lean back in my desk chair with a sigh of relief. The latest schematics for my newest trap are done! Just because we made all of Bergen Town happy, doesn't mean there aren't some sad Bergens who will eat up a Troll in a moments notice. There's a rapid pounding on my bunker door from up above. Poppy again. I reach to the underside of my desk and click a button. The door leading into my bunker opens up and in just a few minutes Poppy has made her way down into my study. She's carrying a basket of flowers and a box. She skips up to me and slams the box down on my desk.

"What is this?" I ask her, poking the box with my pen.

"They're invitations, Branch. Remember?" Poppy says, fiddling with the box and flipping the lid open. She takes out one of her specially handcrafted invitation and hands it to me. I open it up and my heart stops when I see the words 'YOU'RE INVITED TO POPPY & BRANCH'S WEDDING'. I look up at Poppy, then back down at the card, then back at Poppy then back down at the card. "What's wrong Branch? Have you forgotten?"

"About our wedding?" I let out an obviously forced chuckle and cram the invitation back in the box so I don't have to keep looking at it. "Of course not, things have just been…uh…a bit busy!"

"I hope you're not too busy for these beautiful flowers!" Poppy chimes, doing a gracious spin and presenting a bouquet of roses to me. "I grew them myself in my garden. I couldn't make them blue or green, but I'm sure you'll love them anyway, because they're from me!" I smile and nod at Poppy, taking the flowers and pushing them aside. Poppy tilts her head at me, clearly put off by something. "You aren't going to put them in a vase? They'll die!" Before I can even respond, Poppy parts her hair and takes out an ornate vase filled to the brim with water and puts the flowers in it. "They're we go!"

"There we go…" I say, looking around. Poppy looks down at my desk and sees the blueprints for my new Bergen trap. We simultaneously look up and lock eyes. I'm about to have it…again.

"You've made another Bergen trap?" Poppy starts, clearing everything off my desk so she can see it. "I thought we were done with Bergens, Branch. They're all happy now! We aren't in danger." I sigh and roll my eyes, ready to deliver the same speech I always give to her.

"Poppy - we can never be too safe. After we all escaped from the Troll Tree and settled here, we were certain no Bergens would ever find us. For twenty years, we were in the clear! And then that Chef showed up well, we all know what happened." Poppy releases a quick sigh and plops down the chair on the opposite side of the desk from me. "I know it's been a week since that all happened, but the wound is still fresh. There could be more Bergens in another town elsewhere, looking for Trolls!" Poppy laughs and stands up. She puts her hands on her hips and cocks her head at me.

"Branch, Branch…Branch." Poppy takes a few steps towards me. "Why are you thinking like this? I thought you'd be past all this morbid 'We're all going to be eaten' mumbo jumbo. I thought after…" Poppy pauses and lowers her head. She fiddles with her fingers for a moment. "…after what happened, that you'd be all better again. I thought all the Trolls would be."

"You want me to be over protecting the village? And, what do you mean 'after what happened?' I ask back to Poppy.

"I don't want to discuss it. It was a really hard time for me, and all of us." Poppy mutters, sitting back down. "It ended well and that's all that matters."

"Oh you're talking about that time we were all thrown into that pot." I say. Poppy curtly nods her head. "Why do you even need to bring that up, Poppy? It's irrelevant to me wanting to defend Troll Village?" Poppy stands up, ready to speak but I cut her off. "Do you want to die? Do you want to me dissolved my stomach acids? Do you even remember what happened last time a Bergen attacked us!?" Poppy is fuming now. I can see her body shaking, her fists clenching and short, gruff breaths coming from her. "Do you remember when we were all about to be eaten and you lost your color?"

"Of course I remember!" Poppy screams, slamming her hands on my desk. "Maybe if you actually spent more time with me instead of being down here all the time, we could communicate for once!" She clutches onto my blueprints and tears them up. She takes a few deep breaths and looks down in her hands to see the scraps of my blueprints. "Branch…oh my…Branch -"

"Leave." I tell her, looking away from her. I can't stand to speak to Poppy right now, or even look at her. She's even more optimistic than before. She thinks that now the Bergens are happy, we're safe. There are still dangers out there that she doesn't know or even understand. Poppy won't even comprehend what I do for this village, and why I do it. She's so ignorant sometimes. I truly wonder if us getting married, and crowning me as the King of Troll Village will be a good decision. With her berating me for my traps and defense systems, and me always having to go on the offense to defend myself…it's a recipe for disaster. Poppy shuffles back to my desk and takes the box of wedding invitations. She takes one out and leaves it on my desk. I know she's looking at me and she wants to speak - but she's too scared to. Poppy walks out of the room and up to the motorized lift, leading her to the outside world. I can hear some faint muttering, but I'm not paying any attention. I open up the invitation and glitter spews out of it, all over my face and vest. I shake my head and rest it in my hands. Poppy has never been liked this before. Something inside is making her upset and I know it doesn't have to do with me trying to defend Troll Village…it's bigger.

My motorized lift suddenly goes off. Someone is using it. The sounds of the gears shifting and chains lifting echoes throughout my bunker. It isn't Poppy, I know that for sure. It stops moving. Footsteps. They're getting closer. Someone is coming. I reach under my desk and feel for my emergency frying pan. Got it. I slowly slide it out from underneath the desk as the footsteps sound from right outside the entry way into the study. I drop the pan when Creek round the corner, looking as positive as ever. I exhale and slump down into my chair.

"Ey, what did you do to Poppy? She seemed pretty disgruntled on her way out of here." Creek asks me, stepping over to me. I haven't seen him in six days, the day he came back to Troll Village. The last time we talked we went on and on about what happened with the Bergens and we basically made up. I mean, I think we did. I'm not as mad as I was when I first found out about it. It's done, time to move on. My priorities now lay on further securing the village. But the thing is, something else happened with Creek. Maybe I was just a bit crazy from the tea Creek gave me, but I know we almost kissed. It felt so…right though. I've thought about tif or days and truly believed Creek drugged me, but, Creek wouldn't do that.

"We got into another fight." I tell Creek. "Same ol' stuff. She's mad I spend so much time in my bunker making plans to defend the village against Bergens, and I get mad and defend myself and she gets even more mad. It's been going on ever since we stopped by your place."

"She's jealous." Creek states blandly. I laugh and shake my head and glance at him. He has a stone cold expression. "She didn't like you visiting me after what happened. She still has not forgiven me for putting all of Troll Village in peril. She's angry we're friends."

"You know this…how?" I ask Creek. Of course, and to no one's surprise, he tells me he can read her aura. We sit in silence. Creek climbs onto my desk and sits in front of me, assuming his typical criss-cross-apple-sauce pose. I want to say something to him, but what do I say? There's tension in the air, and Creek can feel it. He's probably reading my brain or observing my aura. If I could minimize my aura right about now, I would.

"Brown. You're afraid to let go. You're discouraged and confused. You want a change, but you're scared to change. You care about Poppy, but she's become particularly trying. You want to shut yourself down and shut everyone out." Creek tells me. His words are so eloquent. He's so well spoken and he's right. His purpley-blue eyes glimmer at me. Maybe the change I've been so scared about…was this one right here. Maybe what I've been feeling was jealousy. The way Creek talked to Poppy and booped her on the nose. I stand up, becoming level with Creek. He reaches out and takes both of my hands. "Dark blue. You're scared to express…" Creek leans forward and pecks me on the lips. "…how you really feel." My hands are shaking uncontrollably while Creek is cooler than a pack of peppermints. "A new discovery. Something you've wanted, but too afraid to ask for, and so have I. I know you want it to be me and you - together. You need a change in your life, Branch. With Poppy's newfound power, your schematics and everything being ramped up, you can't handle it. You're hanging on by a strand of hair that's really to snap. Let me enlighten you. Let me free you, Branch."

I nod and Creek and I embrace. Never have I had a hug that's felt this warm and welcoming. All my pent up emotions begin to rise to the surface. I squeeze Creek tighter, trying to hold back the tears. I'm so frustrated with Poppy, and I want her to understand my point of view but I know she never will. I'm so angry that so much has changed and in ways I don't want it to. And I'm upset I don't know how to change things, and I don't know who to look to for change. Right now, in this moment, I think I might have just found it. I've seen Creek, but I've never actually seen him. I haven't seen his true colors. Creek pushes me away gently and runs his head across my head, telling me everything is going to be okay. He hops off the desk and embraces me one more times, locking his lips with mine. We stand there in silence, kissing each other. I'm sure Creek would tell me my aura was a vibrant red right about now.

"Is this the change you've been wanting?" Creek whispers into my ear, still holding me close to him. I can't even think right now. My heart is beating a hundred miles a minute, I'm sweating profusely and my mind is blurred. I just hug him tighter, feeling safe and secure in his arms. Creek kisses my head and continues to hold me. His eyes wander over to the desk and spot the wedding invitation. He picks it up with one hand and scans it. A flurry perplexing emotion washes over him and he crunches it in his hand and throws it off to the side. "I'm here to help you Branch. I won't let anyone hurt you...not anymore."


	4. Don't Want To Be Torn

A feeling of uneasiness spread over me as we made our way through the village together. I know that he's reading my aura right now, which makes me even more uncomfortable. This is just something I'm going have to learn to get over, even though it's really pissing me off. I've never had so many Trolls pay attention to me. I mean every time I screamed at event about Bergens or accidentally set off a trap during a party or purposely threw away DJ Suki's records, all eyes were on me. But I know everyone is looking at me for an entirely different reason. It's not a reason I'm happy with and I can't just run off and leave Creek standing alone in the middle of the village. He might be mauled or sold to Bergens and eaten, I don't know. There's plenty of Trolls not happy with Creek, which seems a bit ironic considering we're supposed to be the happiest creatures alive. Who knows what would actually happen to him if I wasn't by his side. I have this new found respect, which is so weird. Trolls look at me differently. Maybe it's because I'm engaged to Poppy or maybe it's because I'm no longer the downer I used to be. It's funny, I don't really feel much different from how I used to be. "They're all staring at us." I murmur to Creek as we make our way into Troll Café: the most popular place to go eat in Troll Village. No, they don't serve Trolls if that's what you're thinking. Creek doesn't acknowledge what I say, which really puts me on edge. Did he just ignore me? Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it in front of people. I survey the café and I see DJ Suki and Satin and Chenille sitting in the corner. This is just what I need. "I'm gonna get get us a table." I say and walk off to girls.

"Branch! Whaz up? You feelin' good man?" DJ Suki greets me, standing up and punching me on the arm playfully.

"Hey Suki. Satin, Chenille. What are you gals up to?" I ask them, seeing a dozen notebooks opened with with various sketches of costumes and outfits and stage venues.

"We planning to throw a cray crazy party!" Suki says. "I'm gonna' be DJin' it and there's gonna' be wild lights and tons of glitter!"

"And there will be a runway show." Satin adds in.

"We are looking for models to work it." Chenille shares. "We are going to make so many super duper outfits!" Chenille picks up one of the notebooks and hands it to be. There's a ton of wild costumes covered in glitter and weird colors. This outta be something.

"You dining solo, or you got ya' girl with you?" Suki asks me. I awkwardly laugh and rub the back of my neck, trying to make up some lie on the spot. "Hold tha phone. Is that Creek!" They all turn in unison and look at Creek, whose ordering food for me and him. This is just what I needed. This is what I was trying to avoid! "Oh girl hold my hair, Imma' beat his -" I spring in front of Suki and hold my arms out, creating a wall around her. She tries to climb over me, go around and under me but I use all the strength I have to keep her where she is. Suki lays off and steps back, crossing her arms. Satin and Chenille stand up and come over to Suki, with a look of disgust. Creek is right behind me, isn't he?

I turn around and of course, there's Creek. My heart jolts and I look back between all four of them, all exchanging varying glances of disgust and smugness. "DJ Suki, Satin, Chenille!" Creek greets with a bow. "It is so great to be back with your positive energies. Though your auras are showing me something different. I hope I didn't disrupt your celestial souls." The girls don't say anything but look at each other.

"You got some nerve showing up in Troll Village after what you did to all us." Suki starts, snapping her fingers and shaking her head.

"I know you're all disgruntled and are experiencing negativity. Try a nice hot bath or a sweet cup of chai." Creek tells them.

"Come on Branch." Satin and Chenille say in unison, each grabbing one of my arms and starting over to their table. A snake of green-blue ombré hair slide over to me and pulls me from their grip. "What are you doing?" Satin and Chenille ask. Creek sets me down and puts his arm around me.

"Branch is going to be with me today, ladies." Creek tells them, resulting in a horrified face from all of them. Oh son of a Troll, he's done it. The three girls start whispering to each other with occasional dirty looks at us. "Ladies, if you'd just release those negative vibes your receiving, you'd be doing Branch and I some good. Those negative vibes, you're creating, are really bumming me out."

"Branch, you really want to go off and be with this one?" Suki whispers to me, getting right up to my ear. "He almost got all us Trolls killed!" Suki steps away and gives me a look that's telling me to come sit with her and leave Creek.

I came here to spend time with Creek and I knew this would happen, but I'm not going to just abandon him. I...I don't want to leave him. I'm at the point where I firmly believe in him and trust him. I've forgiven him and I want others to also. I instinctively take Creek's hand which is resting on my shoulder. The girls' faces drop and their eyes bulge out of their head. Creek squeezes my hand tight, not waning me to pull away because of how they reacted. I can feel Creek passing on his energy to me, not wanting me to be discouraged or put off. Creek walks off, taking me with him.

We sit on the roof, overlooking the leafy and natural buildings of Troll Village. From here I can see First Troll Park, Troll Stadium, Troll Hospital and even Troll Bank. The sun is setting and a nice warm breeze is carried through the air. I take a bite from my sandwich and chew, every bite getting more intense with my growing nervousness. Creek is so calm and collected and he's just sitting over their with his applesauce! His applesauce! He hasn't said anything since we've gotten up here and I'm not sure if I should say something. I'm feeling...I'm feeling happy. I feel relieved that I have a break from being down in that bunker and...Poppy.

"What are you thinking about there?" Creek asks, positioning himself across from me. "I thought you'd like to have a nice day out together."

"I did...I mean do! And it's a lot of fun. I just can't stop thinking about..." I pause. I don't need to be bringing Creek into this, though he's involved. I don't even really care about what Suki or Satin and Chenille think about me. Who even cares? They're stupid opinions are irrelevant to how I feel about Creek.

"Block out their words. Forget their displeased expression. Free yourself from their negativity." Creek says to me, his voice instantly calming me and bathing me in a feeling of easiness. "This is what I've wanted." Creek holds my hands. "You're grumpy frown, the way you stand up for yourself the way you're fearless in conquering foes. It makes my heart melt."

"I'm not that...Troll anymore. I don't frown, I don't have to stand up for myself and there's nothing to conquer. I'm at ease, I guess." I tell Creek. But am I really? "Things are different now. The only thing really in my way is-" Creek puts his finger to my lips, silencing me.

"Protecting Bergen Town and handling your incessant issues with Poppy. Are you really any different? If there's one Troll who can overcome it all, it's you Branch. You're strong willed and confident." Creek takes his finger away from my lips and leans in, giving me a kiss. He caresses my cheek with his palm. I can't resist it. I feel like I'm being hypnotized. I lunge towards him and fall on him and we wildly make out. Creeks hand wrap around my waist and slide up and down my body. He grips onto my vest and slides it off of me. We sit up and continue kissing, rubbing each others' bodies. Before anything more can happen, a large explosion interrupts us. We turn to see a giant banner flying through the air, shot from a cannon or something. 'POPPY AND BRANCHS' WEDDING. ALL ARE INVITED'

Creek reads the sign and looks back at me. I know he's displeased with me. Or maybe he's upset with Poppy. He hands me my vest back and I slide it on. He stands up and steps away from me, hands in his pockets. "So it's actually happening." I walk behind him and wrap my arms around him. We sway quietly together. He's hurt. "You're going to have to make a decision, Branch. You can't get married to Poppy and have this happening."

"But...I want this..." I squeak, hugging onto him tighter. Creek squirms out of my grasps and turns to me.

"You cannot have both." Creek states. "Think about it." Creek slides off his purple bracelet onto my arm. With that, a giant bug swoops down and lifts Creek up in the air by his hair, and he's gone. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't lead on Creek and then be married to Poppy. I can't leave her to be Queen on her own, who knows how bad she'll screw everything up. I make my way back into the café to see none other than Poppy, drinking tea with Suki. Poppy notices me and waves me over. Troll only knows what Suki has told Poppy at this point.

"I've been looking all over for you! DJ said you came in here but walked off." Poppy says, handing me a cookie from her plate.

"I was on the roof..." I reply silently. Creeks engrained in my mind right now and it's all I can think about. "I saw your sign."

"Wasn't it fantastic!" Poppy shouts, hopping out of her chair. "DJ and Satin and Chenille are planning it! They've go a runway show planned and a super cool stage for us to exchange our vows on. It's going to be wildly crazy, with a hint of elegance and flair." So that's what Suki,

Satin and Chenille were drawing when I came in. Planning Poppy and I's wedding. Great. Poppy's unusually peppy. Considering last time we talked she screamed at me and ripped up my Bergen trap. That's why she does though. Screams at me and then pretends it's all okay when we are in front of other people. "Where'd this come from?" Poppy holds up my arm, showing off Creek's purple bracelet.

Suki and I immediately look at each other. She remains quiet and sips her tea. She's not going to say a word. It's not to protect me, it's to protect Poppy. I have to think of a lie to tel Poppy...now. "This look a lot like Creek's." she says, poking and prodding at it. I yank my arm away from her and cover up the bracelet with my hand.

"Its mine. I bought it." I lie. Poppy gives me a perplexing look. She bought it, I think.

"Okay...well...we should get back home." Poppy says, standing up and taking me by the arm. "Bye DJ!" Poppy waves to Suki and her and I start off. I look back and see Suki giving me a look of pure anger and disappointment. "I can't wait for the party! It's going to be amazing!"

"What about tripping hazards? We need to make passage ways for non dancing Trolls to get through. What if a-" Poppy silences me and puts her finger on my lips.

"You always worry. My little worry wart." Poppy giggles. Poppy holds my hand and she drags me away. What have I gotten myself into. I can't just abandon Poppy right now, it would destroy her. I can't leave Creek after this brand new...relationship has just blossomed. I've really fucked myself over, haven't I?


	5. Mixed Up

You can never relive your life over again. I remember Creek telling me that. Once you make a decision, it's done. Life is constantly split into two paths. Every path you take diverges into more diverging paths. Life gives you a million options, and one of those can truly affect your life forever. I can't stop thinking about it. Creek's words circle in my mind and it's giving me a seriously annoying headache. I sit at my desk in my bunker with my head in my hands, staring at Poppy and I's wedding invitation. I don't think I can go through with this. It would be like forcing yourself to eat a Trolltilla when you really like Trollcumbers. The history between Poppy and I is much greater than between Creek and I. What, I've formed a relationship with Creek a week ago? I can't just let these impulsive feelings take over everything else. Why would I get a brand new bunker when this bunker has been modified with the best technology and defense systems? It just doesn't make any sense. So why am I so torn apart?

I've been forced to be out and about with Poppy so much recently and I can't handle it. The Troll Weekly wrote an article about us, and we were on Troll Nightly and featured in a documentary on Troll Village. It's like her and I are celebrities now. This is now what I wanted. I never wanted any of this. Why the hell do I have to be thrown in the spotlight? I know Poppy loves the excitement and the energy from everyone, but…it's so overwhelming for me. I look up and there stands Poppy in front of me, with a wrapped box in her hand. She has a grin on her face. She's gotten me a gift and she's so excited about it. Her smile is so pure, so innocent. Her eyes are twinkling with hope and happiness. How can I just completely destroy that for someone I've been associated with for a week?

"I got you a pre-wedding gift, Branchy Branch." Poppy chimes, placing the box on my desk. I hope this doesn't turn out like last time, with her tearing up stuff and crying/

"Oh man, I'm excited!" I unwrap the box and open it up. It's a folder? I take out the folder and open it. There's a folded up piece of paper in it. I take it out and open it up…it's my plans for my trap! My Bergen trap that Poppy had completely shredded. It's completely new, recolored, recalculated and rethought. "Poppy - I can't believe this. This…it's even better than before!" I cheer, examining every inch of the new plan.

"I felt so terrible about what I did. I knew I had to make it up to you. I hope you like it." Poppy tells me. I put down the plans and look at her. She has a smile on her face. So sweet, so apologetic. I know she's truly sorry. I can't deny her that. I cross over to her and give her a big hug. I feel her lips press against my cheek and she pulls away. "Is everything okay now?"

"It sure it." I confirm. I sit back down at my desk, expecting Poppy to leave but she's still there. I'm kind of uncomfortable now. Why is she just standing there? She must know something. Something is on her mind. Maybe she messed up my plans for my trap? Maybe she senses a Bergen nearby.

"Branch, if there was anything wrong, you'd tell me, right?" Poppy asks me, coming up next to me. "If you…were having second thoughts about something or you weren't feeling the same thing…about something…you would tell me?" I sit in silence. Poppy puts her hand on my shoulder and caresses it. Why would she be saying this? What does she know? Who has told her what? My life is over. I can't act paranoid. I stand up, flashing a big smile on my face, in a pathetic attempt to show her I'm not suspicious or hiding anything.

"WHAT HAVE YOU HEARD!" I scream at Poppy. "WHO TOLD YOU? I'M INNOCENT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I fall to my knees and grab onto Poppy's hands, shaking them wildly. Poppy shuffles away from me. Her face has an expression of complete bewilderment.

"B…what?" Poppy stutters. "What are you even talking about? What did you do?" Poppy asks, her voice taking on a very grave tone. Well, this sure is my own damn fault.

"I have done nothing." I reply, standing up and turning away from her.

"You just said you did something." Poppy says, following me.

"I did nothing!" I scream, running out of my study.

"Branch! Branch!" Poppy yells as she chases after me."Come back here!" I hop up onto my mechanized lift and pull the switch, lifting me up to ground level. "Branch! Stop it! Talk to me!" I hear Poppy call out as I leave her trapped underground. I sprint to my rock door leading outside and push it open. I can hear Poppy calling out from me. One thing is for sure: throw your problems underground and lock them away and they disappear! I take a deep breath and look out over Troll Village. It's so bright and colorful and loud and musicy and dancey. I look at my hand. It's so…green. My hair is so…blue. I can't even stand myself right now. I turn and dart into the forest. I run and run with no direction. I just need to get away from everything. The music, Poppy, the lights, Creek, the dancing. I need some place far away from everyone to clear my mind. I ran so fast with only that thought in mind, I didn't even think of Poppy being stuck underground, but luckily for her, she was found.

Creek comes up to my bunker and knocks on the door. He calls for me, but there's no answer. Poppy's screams come from inside. Creek listens closer. He's sure it's Poppy. Creek walks over to my 'GO AWAY' welcome mat trap door and assumes his yoga pose which channels his inner strength. "Mighty Bee." His hair radiates a yellow-orange glow and it slithers to trap door and with one motion, tears it from it's hinges. He makes his way down my bunker, through all the halls and doors and windows and traps and explosions and defense mechanisms. Finally, Creek makes his way down to the main hub of my bunker via mechanized lift. There he finds Poppy pulling levers and pressing buttons in a futile attempting to get the lift to come down.

"Creek!" Poppy cheers, waving her arms up and down. Poppy stops and restrains herself. She begins to consider everything Creek did, and realizes she isn't exactly happy to see him.

"Poppy? Where is Branch?" Creek inquires as he reaches the end of the lift.

"He left me down here. We were talking about our wedding and I asked him about -" Poppy stops. She doesn't feel comfortable or feel it necessary to tell Creek her personal dilemmas. "Nevermind. He just...left." Creek gives a curt nod and walks over to the study, peering in. "He isn't here." Poppy says again.

"Do you think it would be fine if I just left this here for him?" Creek asks, pulling out an envelope from his pocket. Creek can tell Poppy is intrigued in what he's holding. Quickly, Creek shoves the envelope in his pocket. "I'll put it in his mailbox." Creek goes to a wooden Bergen shaped mailbox and slips the envelope through a slot in the Bergens mouth. "Well, that is all I need." Creek glides back over to the lift, Poppy's eyes trained on him. "Do you need something?"

"I was just wondering..." Poppy begins.

"It's my personal business." Creek replies, knowing exactly what Poppy was going to say. "Maybe Branch will decide to tell you sometime." With that, Creek claps his hands and a dragonfly swoops down and lifts him out of the bunker by his hair.

"Maybe I'll find out for myself then." Poppy whispers to herself, determined to find out what the envelope. She's now more sure than ever that the envelope Creek had and Branch wailing about 'not doing anything' are connected. Poppy stomps over to the Bergen mailbox and tries to open a small door on the belly of the Bergen that accessed the mail. Of course it was locked...with six different types of locks. A key lock, a padlock, a chain lock, a fingerprint lock, an eye scanning lock and a DNA lock. "I don't have time for this." Poppy goes over to a wall of cubby holes, which each are stored with various materials and supplies Branch has collected. One is filled with some weirdly shaped wrong. "This should do nicely!" Poppy goes back over to the mailbox and with several aggressive blows, cleans the mailbox right off its hinges. She takes the rock and whacks it against the head of the Bergen, chipping it off. Now with a gaping hole in the mailbox, Poppy takes out the envelope. Poppy reads the envelope and after doing so, she wished she never had.

 _Branch,_

 _I never thought it would come to this point. I never would have imagined in my wildest dreams that you would hold me in your arms. Never would have I seen us together, gazing at the setting sun as our hearts synchronized. As a Troll, this is the happiest I have been...with you. My aura is aligned, I'm completely Zen and my mind is on cloud nine. I have never felt happier, but there is a rather controversial dilemma upon us. A decision that weighs heavily upon you, as cloud weigh heavily on the top of the Himalayas. The history contained between you and Poppy is undeniable and everyone has fallen for your connection. The sweet tender young princess with the tough brooding Troll. It's the perfectly crafted narrative for the public, and it is the truth, much to my dismay. She doesn't deserve to be lied to or betrayed. The chemistry between you and I is flaming. I don't want us to be choked up from the flames of passion we ignite. You must make a decision. Poppy. Or Me. You cannot allow this destructive path to continue. Do what's right in your heart. Listen to your aura._

 _Yours truly, Creek_

Poppy drops the letter and sinks to her knees. What on Earth did she just read? She holds the letter firmly in her hands, so determined to tear it into pieces and sob. 'No, don't be angry. Don't be upset. Confront him.' That's what she tells herself. Managing to stay composed, Poppy folds the letter up and puts it back into the envelope. 'Who do I confront first? Creek or Branch." Poppy walks into the study, seeing all the cards and invitations she given hung up on the wall. A typhoon of emotions hits her. Angry, betrayed, frustrated, confused. Most of all...she's sad. Someone she loves and cares for has been lying to her. Someone she traveled to Hell and back with has soiled the journey together. Poppy shuffles over to a mirror on the wall and looks at herself. Her once bright and powerful bubblegum skin is now a dulled rose, her vibrant hot pink hair now an unenthusiastic punch color. It's happening again.

I sit a top of rock, my legs tucked in against my chest. I don't even know what time it is, how long I've been out here or where I am. I don't care right now. It's cold. A bitter wind sweeps across me, leaves fly from all directions and my lips begin to chap. All the time I've spent out here and I don't feel any closer to a resolution. I just wish someone would smack me and tell me to get over. I wish I could just make a decision and it would all be over. I don't want to be involved in this anymore. I made a really dumb decision falling for Creek. He's so persuasive and eloquent and caring. I know he wants me to be happy, but not with Poppy. I obviously understand he wants me to chose him over Poppy but he doesn't understand how difficult it is. I feel so mixed up over what I want. How can I just break Poppy's heart and chose Creek? But how can I just abandon someone who has wanted to be with me for so long and finally has me?

I'm struggling to hold back tears. This isn't fair. I don't deserve this, I don't need this. I slowly rise and trek back home through the chilling breezes and frozen lands. I get back home and slump down into my bunker. It's so warm and cozy. I start to feel more at ease being in such a comfortable and safe place. I',m not Creek by any means, but I can sense that something here is out of the ordinary. My Bergen mailbox. It's head is crooked? I go over to it and see a crack between the head and neck, which is covered in glittery pink glue. "Poppy!"I stammer to myself.

"Branch." I hear Poppy say. I whip around and see Poppy standing inside my study. The first thing I notice about her...she's different. Her color...it's less vibrant, less intense. And I know it isn't the lightning, Something is happening. "You seem to be doing fine." she says.

"Poppy...what happened to you? Why is my Bergen Box broken?" I say, approaching her. Her face is straight, her face blank.

"Since when did you decide to be concerned about my feelings?" Poppy replies.

"I've always cared about you." I tell her. "Now tell me what happened to my Bergen Box!"

"You really seemed concerned..." Poppy mutters. "...about your Bergen mailbox!" Poppy shouts, whipping back around to me.

"I only want to know why you're messing with my stuff! This is MY bunker and no one touches anything." I say, my voice becoming angrier.

"You only care about your dumb bunker! What about..." Poppy stops, reaching into her pockets. "What about MY HEART?!" she screams at me in the loudest voice she's ever used. Tears begin to spill down her cheeks. I take the letter, my hand shaking. I read through it, Poppy's constant sniffles throwing me off. Son of a bitch. It's happened. What I've wanted to avoid has finally come. Of course it would happen to me. Of course she found out like this. I hate myself right now. Her color...I can visibly see it fading. "You know if you really cared..." Poppy motions to herself and her disappearing color. If I really cared, my color would go away? That's not true. That's just...

"Poppy..." I stumble. It's all I can manage to say. I can't even defend myself, there's nothing I can do. "I'm sorry."

"Really?" Poppy shouts. "You're sorry you got caught! That's what you're sorry about. Since you don't want me around anymore.-" Poppy slams Creek's letter down on my desk. She reaches for all the invitations and cards she given me and tears them off the wall. "It's obvious you'd rather have Creek!" Clutching her cards, Poppy runs out of my study in tears. I stand, frozen as Poppy's heartbroken sobs fade. I turn off the lights in my bunker and lay on the ground in a fetal position. I hold myself and cry. I can't believe what I've done. I've destroyed her. I know somewhere, Creek is laughing right now.


	6. Love That Lets Go

Posters are everywhere. Pictures, videos and flyers. There is no way a Troll could not know about Poppy and I's upcoming wedding. I don't know why this has to be such an event. I miss my life where I would stay in bunker for days at a time. Not having to deal with anyone and just minding my own business. I've never felt so trapped, emotionally. I mean there have been plenty of times I was trapped by a Bergen or times I got caught in one of my own traps, but that's besides the point. I've officially been put in probably the most difficult decision in my life. Poppy is losing her color. She's losing her color! Again! I can't have this happen again. I wish I could find someone else to blame for this but it's all my fault. I did this to her, to Creek, to myself. I can't get any outside input without being criticized and put down and whatever. But I need someone else's perspective on it. It seems completely stupid to get other people involved...but I'm at the point where I have no other options anymore. Hopefully she can somehow give me some advice.

I walk in DJ Suki's record shop. Its old fashioned, decorated with band posters, stringed lights and road signs. She has literally every '45, "12, CD, cassette tape, radio and whatever in existence. Where else do you think Trolls get their songs from? No one is in here, it's almost closing time. I scan the store and Suki isn't anywhere in sight. I make my way back to the manager's office and she's in there, writing some lyrics and banging on a drum. I stand in the doorway quietly, not sure how to initiate conversation with her. I take a silent step closer to her and notice a bunch of song titles. 'Branch and Poppy's Theme'. 'Here Comes the Hair'. 'Wedding Daze'. What the hell. She's writing songs for Poppy and I's wedding?! This is going to make this conversation that much more difficult. I know she's already mad at me after our run in at the Troll Cafe. Suki stops making music and stands up. What do I do? What do I do?

"Why are you here?" Suki asks me, keeping her back to me. Well, I know she isn't happy with me. I decide to stay in the doorway. I don't know what would happen if I came a step closer to her.

"I need some advice...some help...I just..." I don't even know what else to say to her. What would you even call it? Do I even really need help? Maybe I just want someone to agree with me and support my decisions. But I know Suki isn't going to be happy when I start talking about Creek. I mean, just looking at him she looked as if she was going to beat his face in.

"Ya really gonna' come in here and ask me for advice?" Suki spins around and faces me, her face holding a displeasing frown.

"Please, DJ. I need help, I have no one else to turn to. I don't know who else to turn to!" I start. Tears begin to well up in my eyes. Great, more crying. This is the last thing I wanted to do in front of Suki. Suki stands before me, tapping her fingers rhythmically on her desk. I can't break down in front of her. I can't show anyone how much this is getting to me. I'm not some weak marshmallow. I am Branch. I'm tough, strong, decisive. I clamp my jaw down and clench my first and hold my breath. Suki is just staring at me, looking into my soul. This was a huge mistake. "Fuck this." I mumble, whipping around and stomping to the back door.

"Branch!" Suki calls out. I freeze with my hands on the back door. "I'll talk." I release a deep breath and quickly wipe away the tears that have just begin to crawl down my face.

"Okay." I oblige. Suki leads me into her office and closes the door. She sits on top of her desk and pulls out the chair for me to sit on. I anxiously sit down and start to think about everything that could possibly go wrong right now and what Suki's reaction is going to be. I can't do this. No, I made a commitment. I need to talk to her. "Where do I even begin..." I mutter. i try to formulate words and but I'm silent and I'm gesturing around like a huge idiot.

"Creek?" Suki says. There it is. His name is like a stab into the throat. I nod, my head shaking the entire way down and up. "What about him? Have you...talked...to him anymore since we saw you at the cafe?" I nod again, shaking even more than before. "What have ya' been talking about? What have ya' two done? Did you tell Poppy?" Suki keeps asking me all these questions and it's going nowhere. I have to be out with it. I just have to tell her what's happened. I can't keep it inside anymore. I need to be out with it. Tell her...now! No...now! Branch, you idiot. Come on. You're good at impulsively freaking the hell out. I clench my firsts and bite my tongue. Here I go.

"After you saw us Creek and I made out on the rooftop and he told me I had to make a decision which would be either him or Poppy and then Poppy gave me a pre-wedding present which was one of the schematics for my Bergen trap that she had ripped up when we fought and then she asked me if I had second thoughts and I ran into the woods and then Creek came by and left me a letter professing his love for me and our connection and told me I needed to make a decision or he'd me gone and the Poppy found the letter and then we fought and her color started to drain and then I finally lost it and now...now I'm here..." I spew out followed by choked up breaths. Suki stares at me with an expression of complete disbelief. Suki won't say anything. I know she wants to say something. She keeps mumbling incoherent phrases. Eventually we come to complete silence. The two of us sitting. No sounds, no noises. Suki has her head in her hands. I just need to leave. I stand up and head to the door.

"Her...color...?" Suki asks. I nod, still turned away from her. "Her color?!" Suki screams at me. She hops off the desk and pushes me through the door. I stumble into the wall, knocking a few pictures off the wall and slipping to the ground. "You think a traitor is worth Poppy's color? You think someone who almost got e'ery single one of us eaten for dinner is worth Poppy's color? Again?! Nothin' is worth a Trolls color! Maybe YOURS!" Suki storms away from me, stomping back and forth throughout the shop. I wearily stand up. I'm such an idiot. Why did I come to her for advice? I'm not surprised this happened. Suki comes back to me, still boiling with anger. "Do you love Poppy?"

"What?" I blurt out, caught off guard by the question.

"Do you love Poppy?" Suki asks me again, her tone becoming intensified.

"I..." I stop. I do love her. I mean, I do. I don't have a problem with her. I'm the problem, I always have been. "I do." I say, unsure with my words. I love her as a friend, and I did enjoy being with her and getting to become friends with her. I'm just not sure I love her in the way everyone expects me to. That's the thing, everyone expects me to love her as a girlfriend, a wife.

"If you really loved Poppy, you'd end your...your...fling with Creek." Suki tells me.

"It's not a fling!" I retort. I just backed myself into a corner. Good job!

"Notta' fling?!" Suki screams. "Then what is it Branch? What is this thing that going on between you and Creek? A fling? A hookup? A relationship? What is it?!" Suki exploded, getting right up in my face, her hot breath and spit covering me.

"I don't know what it is!" I shout at her, breaking from her and marching towards the back door. "I don't know who I am or what I want. Creek makes me happy, he makes me feel safe and secure-"

"Go be wit' him then!" Suki says, gesturing for me to get out.

"But I can't betray Poppy." I continue, tears starting to gather in my eyes, blurring my vision. "She loves me and cares for me so much and she trusts me and is happy she's found someone she can be with! We're getting married soon and I can't leave her!"

"You're staying with her because of guilt?" Suki asks me. It hits me hard. That's exactly what it is. "I doubt she loves you anymore. She's probably hangin' on to that last bit a' hope. Just wonderin' if things will get better. You don't know what you've done." I stand there, speechless. It's too late. Tears flow down my hot, angry cheeks. My mind is swirling and my heart is pulling me in two different directions. I clench my fists again, squeezing them as tight as I can until they go numb from pain. I know what needs to be done. It has to be done.

I storm out of Suki's record shop and sprint away from everything, again. The lights and colors and music fade from me as I make my way up the hill and to the edge of Troll Village. Eventually I make it there. To Creek's home. I'm filled with so many emotions. My heart hurts so bad. I can't even think straight. I'm drenched in sweat and tears and my heart hurts with every thump. Creek probably knows I'm here. He's probably reading my aura right now. I knock on his front door and the second I do it seemingly opens up by itself. I step inside and Creek's hair shuts the door behind me and recedes back to his head. He's sitting in his living room, dimly lit with only a few candles. His eyes are shut and his legs are crossed. He's meditating as per usual. I step over to him. The room is still and quiet. The only sound from the flickering flames. He's waiting for me to say something. I can't summon up the courage to do anything. I'm just frozen, standing in front of Creek like a dumbass.

"Bright yellow. Very lemony." Creek states. Oh great, my aura. "You're afraid you can't control something. You're losing control of something and you can't do anything to stop it. It's a rollercoaster you can't stop, a train crash you can only watch. A painful decision." Creek opens his eyes and looks at me. "What do you have to tel me?" I sit down in a chair nearby and fiddle my fingers. I don't know how to tell him. I wish this could all be over. Why can't I just start over? Go back in time?

"This has to..." I pause and take a deep breath. I do the best I can to clear my mind. "This has to stop. I can't see you anymore. I can't care for you anymore." I tell Creek. He's face is expressionless. Is he mad? I wish I could read auras right about now.

"Why is that, Branch?" Creek asks me, repositioning himself and closing his eyes again. He needs to stop playing his games, he knows exactly why.

"Poppy. She's losing her color. We got into a fight. She found the letter you wrote me." I explain to Creek. Just for a brief second I can see the corners of Creek's mouth turning up. "What? Why are you...why did you smile?"

"She had to learn the truth, Branch. She had to know what's really happening between you and I. The chemistry we feel for each other. The love we share." Creek says.

"It was my job to tell her!" I scream, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of Creek, but he just stays as he is. "You had NO right to do that. She's my...it was my job."

"You never would have done it. I had to take everything into my hair. It's better she found out sooner than later." Creek says.

"She's destroyed!" I scream right in Creek's face. "She's broken and upset and just ruined! I've never seen Poppy that upset! She's never been this upset! Never felt this way in her life!" I cry, falling apart again for the third time tonight.

"Now you don't have to worry about her." Creek says, his eyes opening. "It can just be us." Creek leans into me and kisses me. I fall back out of the chair onto the ground. We lay on top of each other, making out. It feels so great, I feel so alive. All these emotions pouring out of me through this. I have to just let it out. I slip off my leaf vest and the two of us move over to the couch, sliding off our pants on the way. I get on top of Creek and am greeted by his warm, sweating body. "That's quite the tree trunk you have there." Creek whispers into my ear. We rub ourselves against each other, our excitement growing. I sit up, resting in between Creek's legs. His hand takes my trunk and he rubs up and down on it. It feels so good. This is what I've needed. It's been too long. Too much going on. Creek gets up and comes to me, kissing me on the lips. He kisses down my body until he reaches below my waist and he consumes it. His head bobs back and forth, wetting the whole thing. His hands run across my chest, massaging my body. I pant and my body quakes. It's too soon, but I'm about to blow. No hesitation I let it go and Creek takes it all. He looks up at me, a large grin on his face. We meet lips again and he tells me that everything is okay. But it's not. Nothing is okay. I can't believe I just let myself do that. I just did that. This is so wrong. What the fuck have I done?

"No!" I scream, pushing off of him. "This was a mistake. I can't trust you!" I cry, hastily getting dressed.

"Yes you can." Creek tells me, coming up behind me with his still excited state.

"You just..." I can't speak, I can't think. "You just wanted this to happen. You knew this would happen after what you did. I'd come back to you and-" I stop. What the hell am I saying? I'm just spouting out words. Maybe what I'm saying isn't true. Maybe I'm just saying what I think is true. But I can't do this anymore. I can't let myself fall for him. "Goodbye." I say to Creek, walking out of his house. He didn't say another word to me and I don't care. I can't believe I let myself fall for him. I'm so stupid. But it's done. I need to get over it. I'm so caught in my thoughts and messed up I don't even notice Poppy walking right in my direction. The two of us slam into each other and stumble back. We make eye contact and stand there, looking. She's on her way to Creek's...why?

"I expected to see you here...by there." Poppy begins, motioning over to Creek's home. "I want to...I want to tell you I'm sorry." I could have died right then and there. Sorry? What is she talking about. I can't get out any words before she begins again. "I was mean to you. I overreacted about what happened, and you shouldn't have been treated the way you were. I apologize."

"Poppy..." I say. She's apologizing. Apologizing. She's done nothing wrong and I've just let this all happen and she's taking the blame for it. I can't let her do this. But I do.

"If you want to be happy, find what makes you happy. You obviously have different decisions you want to make and options to explore and...I'm not one of them." Poppy says. The truth comes out. She isn't wrong about it. I can't say anything. There isn't even anything to say anyway. "I'm sorry I wasn't enough." Poppy mutters, walking away from me. I have to say something! She can't blame herself for me not loving her the way she loves me! She didn't do anything. Poppy! Poppy! I scream inside my head. She turns to me one last time. "I just have to let go...of you...of this love." With those infamous words, the color from Poppy drains. Her beautiful pink complexion is dull and grey, her hair blank and lifeless. It's happened. It really has.

I slump back to my bunker and go back into my study. My comfort zone. I think it's the only place I feel comfortable now. I sit in silence. I fucked around with Creek, left him, Poppy left me and lost her color. My life is so...wrong. How did everything change so fast? Everything I've done has made me so confused and every decision I've made has taken me down a wrong road. And now I'm alone. With no one to hold, no one to care for. No one to love. No song can save me. I have no more relationships and now...I'm here alone. Turning back grey and black, looking how I feel. Dead. Empty. Lost.


	7. One In A Million

It didn't take long for me to fall for him. He was different from all the other Trolls. He's was grumpy, dark and brooding. Something about him stood out to me. It came as such a shock to find a Troll who didn't enjoy dancing and singing as much as I did, or at all. I knew it would be my mission to make him happy. It's all I really wanted in the first place! I love making people happy and I've devoted my life to it. Ever since my father freed us all from Troll Tree in Bergen Town, I made up my mind to be the leader the Trolls want. I keep thinking about how it's my mission to make everybody happy. Maybe I've been so concerned about making everyone happy, I haven't had time to stop and consider if I'm really happy. I'm in my home with DJ Suki, Satin, Chenille and my father, King Peppy. Branch and I's wedding is supposed to be tomorrow. I haven't told anyone about what happened. They're looking forward to it and have spent so much time preparing it and making dresses and suits and music and lights and decorations. I don't want all their time to be wasted! Maybe we will just have a normal party then? I'm sure that will work. A party is a party after all. Everyone keeps glancing at me. It's obvious I've lost my color. I stand out in my brightly colored home of fun pink furniture and silly lamps and paintings. No one is saying anything to me. I really hope it stays that way.

"Are you and Branch excited?" My father asks me.

"I'm very exciting." I reply. I couldn't sound more flat and dull. I can't let them know something is wrong. "Branch is excited too! He can't stop talking about."

"I am looking forward to having such a worthy contender replace my status as the king. The two of you will reign over Troll Village and I'll be able to take a nice long nap." Father says with a crazy laugh at the end. His laugh always made me smile but today I'm not feeling it.

"What do you think of this dress?" Satin asks me. Chenille hands her a sketchbook and they open it up to reveal a beautiful gown with flowers and glitter and flowers and sparkles and roses and glitter and it's round and fluffy and has flowers and it's pink! "Here's the pre wedding dress! The post wedding dress! The party dress! The post party dress! The post pos party dress! And the nighttime dress!" Satin chimed as her and Chenille showed me so many gorgeous different dresses. A large smile spreads across my face. I'm so excited! But, I'll look awfully bad in it with my contrasting color. And what's the point of wearing this dress if I'm not getting married. My smile fades away and I close the sketchbook and give it back to Chenille. Their grins of excitement of my happiness go away almost instantly. The twins look at each other and mutter some things.

DJ Suki pulls out a record player and sets a disc on it. She gives me a reassuring glance and sets the needle down. A loud beat drops followed my electric synths and soothing melodies. It's a really good song! I start tapping my foot to the song and begin grooving. "You like it girl?" DJ asks me as she breaks it down in my living room. "Everybody is gon' go crazy! I can't wait to see you and Branch waking down the aisle together with this playin'!" I move the needle of the disc and the music stops. It's a great song...but I don't want to listen to a song that is going to be played at an event that isn't important anymore.

We all sit in silence in my living room. No one is taking and I can't hear anyone breathing. I look down at my dark grey skin. It's so ugly. I can't be like this anymore. I don't want to be like this anymore. I have to change. I'm trying. Get your color back. Get your color back. Get it back! I say this in my mind over and over and don't even notice my father leaving, along with Satin and Chenille. It's just DJ and I and she's saying something to me. I snap out of it and look at her. Oh my! She's moved a lot closer. She probably wants to tell me something. Maybe it's about the song. I really hope she doesn't think I don't like her song. It's very sick!

'You doin' 'aight?" DJ asks me. There's a real concern in her voice. DJ holds my hands in her. "You know you can tell me anythin' girl! We been best friends for years now." DJ is right! We have been such good friends, I should be able to trust her. She has a very good sense in telling when something is wrong. Maybe I should tell her what's going on. I hope she won't be mad at me or anything. "I didn't wanna' say anythin'..but it's obvious. Ya' color." I hold my breath. The one thing I didn't want to mention. I'm so self concious about it! I feel like Branch. He didn't have his color for the longest time but he never looked this grey and sad. I'm going to try to smile, cheer up and I hope everyone will recognize that over my color. But it's really difficult. I really hope I can do it, because they're all depending on me to have this really amazing wedding party. How hard can it be?

"I'm wonderful!" I chirp. Convincing enough! This is easy as a piece of cake. A three tier cake with chocolate and vanilla. That sounds so good right about now.

"You sure?" Suki inquires, trying to pull out information she knows I'm hiding. I really hope I'm not that transparent. Just because I've lost my color doesn't mean I've lost my will.

"Everything is as wonderful as can be!" I sing, hopping up and twirling around. "The sun is out, the sky is bright and blue! It would be an amazingly awesome day to fly a kite!" I open up my windows and let the magnificent sunlight shine in, giving me a glimmer of hope. Maybe things won't be so bad after all. I turn back to DJ and she has the most upsetting expression I've seen from a Troll, besides Branch. Her mouth is so straight and her eyes are so judgmental. "Is something wrong, DJ?"

"With you." she flatly replies. "You can make it out that you are all cupcakes and rainbows, but somethin' is goin' on. In your heart, in your head, in your feelings." Well, she isn't wrong. I can't let anyone know about this, though! I've always been known as the happiest Troll and their leader. I can't suddenly become so vulnerable and let them know what is really happening. I've spent a great deal of time promoting the idea of how happy Branch and I are to everyone...I can't just shatter that expectation. "You don't got color anymore. Somethin' happened. You don't gotta' tell me, but be honest with ya self, and who you wanna be."

"I am being honest!" I lie. I don't think it matters that I'm not telling anyone. Sometimes a little fib can be better than the ugly truth. "I cannot wait to be married to..." I stop myself. I'm not getting married to Branch. But I have to! Everyone will find out and my reputation and loyalty as the queen of Troll Village will be ruined. I have to make this right. Maybe I don't have to actually be married to Branch, but maybe I can make it seem like we're married. "I have an idea!" I declare, bolting out of my house. This will fix everything! The village will trust in me and all faith will be restored and everything will be happy. I won't have to deal with any negativity from Branch ever again. I dash across Troll Village, bombarded by shouts and greetings and flowers and glitter. I make my way up the south eastern hill to Branch's bunker. I take a deep breath and wildly pound on his rock door entrance. "Branch! Branch! Branch! Branch! Branch! Branch! Branch! Branch!" I call out over, and over, and over and over! This will get his attention.

His little 'GO AWAY' mat sliding door opens up and his eyes peer out to me. There's a moment where it feels like everything is frozen. A rush of memories begin to flood my mind. Creek. The letter. The bunker. Branch. Cheating. Lying. Scheming. No! Stop it! I clench my firsts and just concentrate on what I'm doing right now. I take a few small steps closer and bend down to talk to him. This is so, so uncomfortable. I don't enjoy doing this but it needs to be done. For me, for my father and everyone in Troll Village. And for Branch. I know he's hurting, he always has been. Maybe this will help him out. "Can I come in?" I ask him, trying to appear as friendly as I possibly can, which isn't hard for me. He doesn't say anything right away, but his opens up his mat trap door and I come in. He doesn't say a word and we walk into the main hub of his bunker.

Branch is so...dull. His color is gone! He's the exact same as he was when I met him. I can't believe this! I loved his bright blue hair, not his gothic black hair. His bright teal skin brought me so much joy, not his dull swampy color skin. I still think he's handsome either way. But why did he lose his color? Was it because of me? Did I do this to him? I can't believe this. Look what I've done. This is all my fault. I did this to him. Who knows who else I've caused to lose their color. If he's like this, what will happen to Creek, or father, or DJ or Satin or Chenille! I don't have time to think about everything that could go wrong. Focus on what is happening now and how to fix it. I've been knocked over, but I will show everyone I can get back up again!

"I need your help." I start. I can tell Branch doesn't care what I'm saying, but I'll make him. "Our wedding is supposed to be tomorrow-"

"I haven't noticed." Branch interrupts, opening up his Bergen mail box and dozens of posters and flyers and magazines fall out advertising our wedding.

"Well, I need you to marry me." I say. Branch's plain expression turns into one of completely confusion.

"Do you want to explain this to me? You...you don't want anything to do with me." Branch begins. "I'm not playing these stupid games anymore. I cut ties with you...and him. I'm not going to involve myself in this crap."

"Please!" I cry, falling to my knees. "Everyone in Troll Village is expecting us to!" Branch scoffs and rolls his eyes, walking away from me. I leap forward and grab onto his ankle to keep him where he is. "I can't let everyone down! So many people have been involved and dedicated the past week and a half to planning this wedding for us! I'm not going to have all their work be wasted!" I scream, Branch trying to shake me off. "What do you think everyone's going to say when they find out this whole thing has been a lie? I can't let everyone down and disappoint them."

"Stop it!" Branch hollers, finally shaking me loose. "It is your fault you over promoted this stupid thing. People wouldn't have these expectations for this thing if you didn't provide them! I don't care if it's tomorrow, just call it off."

"Everything is set and ready! The cake, the dresses, the decorations, the music! It's already there. Please Branch! I can't let down my kingdom." I beg, sinking to my knees and shaking my hands up at him.

"Maybe you should have considered this before you decided to cut me off. Didn't you think this would happen? Obviously not." Branch says. He walks away into his study. I stand up and walk over to a Bergen mirror Branch has on the wall. The stomach on the Bergen is hollowed with a mirror in it. His obsession with being eaten by a Bergen is a bit much. I notice something about me. I don't look as grey as I have before. My color! It's coming back! Maybe this plan has excited me to the point I will feel at ease and be super happy again! I'm now considering what a great idea this is and that this will make me happy again. My pink will come back. I have to do this.

"I decided to cut you off..." I start, making my way into Branch's study. His head is down, buried in some Bergen trap plans he's working on. "...because I wanted you to be happy, Branch. I recognized and saw you'd rather be with Creek. I didn't want you to feel like you had to be with me when you didn't want to. Why would I want to force you to be in something you don't want?" I tell Branch. Hie looks up, a twinkle glimmering in his eyes.

"I know you did...but you blamed yourself. It wasn't your fault. It was mine." Branch tells me.

"It wasn't my fault, true. But I didn't want you to blame yourself. I didn't want you to hurt anymore. But by doing that I just ended up hurting the both of us." I confess. A weight is lifted off my shoulders. I feel at peace. I think Branch and I are making so much progress. This is good! Maybe he'll do the fake wedding with me now and then we can go on our ways. "Please, Branch. Do this just for me. I know...it's all done between us. But think about the other Trolls. Think about everyone who has put so much time into this. Do it for them, not me." I tell him. Branch stands up and walks over to me. He takes both of my hands and looks me in the eyes.

"Okay. I'll do it." Branch obliges. I spontaneously wrap my arms around him. I can tell it took him by surprise but I feel his arms wrap tighter around me. He's so cold, and I'm so warm. I can feel his heart beating. I've missed this. I've missed him so much. He's truly my one in a million, and I don't think I can ever find another Troll like him. I just need to remember that this wedding is pretend and we aren't actually getting married. Branch starts to pull away from me but I pull him closer for a few more seconds of hug time. I let go and notice something...his color. He seems just a bit lighter than before. I hope doing this changes his perspective and he can regain all his color again. He looks me up and down and gives me curt smile and and nods, walking back to his desk. I run over to the mirror and I color! It's coming back! I have to show DJ! I can prove to her I'm okay!

I thank Branch and run out of his bunker and bolt back to my home. DJ is just leaving and I bump into her. She instantly notices my regenerating color and gives me a hug, filling me with warmth and light. "I know you're better now." she whispered into my ear. She goes off and I look up at the happy sun, smiling at me. Today is a good day. All the pain and heartache I've felt has just washed away. I feel so much happier, so much better. I look back down from the sun to be face to face with Creek. I yelp and jump back in shock. What is he doing here? He seems to be doing fine with his succulent purple hair and his majestic as every blue-green aura hair.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I ask Creek.

"You and Branch are getting married tomorrow?" Creek inquires, starting to circle around me.

"Oh why yes we are!"I tell him with a big smile on my face. "Why?"

"I just didn't expect that. After you so harshly turned him away, and after he broke everything off with me. I thought he'd just wither away in his bunker." Creek goes on.

"We've come to an understanding. He and I are A okay!" I say to Creek, which will hopefully keep him quiet now and maybe he'll go away.

"It's all a publicity stunt. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't love you. He's doing it for the Trolls." Creek whispers into my ear, getting uncomfortably close. How does he...what? I shutter when I remember Creek can read auras and understands Troll's minds and feelings.

"If that were true, then how come when he hugged me he-"

"Got his color back?" Creek cuts me off. "Trolls are designed to feel love. They're designed to be happy. Any affection they get will do the trick. It doesn't have to be romantic love, it can be platonic. I can show him what real love is."

"What!" I shout, pushing Creek away from me. He chuckles and smiles at me.

"You can give him all the hugs you want, but I can give Branch so much more." Creek says, walking away. "I'll show him what true love feels like. He's going to love every moment of it." I am speechless. Creek has walked off to Branch's. I run back into my house and slam the door closed. I can only imagine what was going to happen. Creek made his way to Branch's and made his way into his bunker. He didn't think he needed permission. He just simply opened up the GO AWAY trap door and entered. Branch sits in his study, still working on his Bergen trap plans. It isn't until Creek is right in front of him that he doesn't look up. The two Trolls meet eyes and freeze.

"Miss me?" Creek asks. Branch clenches his fist and takes a few deep breaths. He keeps his head down and away from Creek. "I've missed you. I've missed all of you." Creek says, climbing ontop of Branch's desk. "I've missed this the most." Creek slides off Branch's desk, onto his lap. "You miss this?" Creek slowly grinds back and forth, gripping onto Branch's shoulders.

"I - I don't understand." Branch gasps between breaths as Creek grinds harder. "You...I didn't..." Distracted by his thickening tree trunk, Branch stops. "I want you..." Branch whispers into Creek's ear, pulling him against his chest.

"I thought you'd never say that." Creek giggles back. "I'll show you what you've wanted, what you've been missing." Creek slides off his Branch's shorts, his stiff stick pointing straight up. Creek stands and drops his yellow sweatpants and climbs back onto Branch. He wraps his arms around Branch's neck and positions himself on the tip of Branch's log. Creek kisses Branch gently on the lips, and then thrusts into him. The two kiss aggressively, Creek grasping onto Branch's neck and Branch running his fingers through Creek's hair. With a swift motion, Creek takes in all of Branch and moans in pleasure. Branch clenches tighter onto Creek's hair, his trunk getting full service, hot and wet. Creek bounces up and down, his body slapping against Branch's thighs. The two go at it, hard. Screams, sweat and lust radiate from the two Trolls. The passion, the excitement, the build up, it's all what they wanted. The anger, the rage, the emotion is all being let out in this act of sex.

"I'm gonna blow!" Branch moans out. Creek pushes forward into Branch and the two topple over, Branch still inside him. In a release of ecstasy, Branch lets go inside of Creek, followed by a deep moan. Creek gets off of Branch and positions himself over Branch's face. "Give it to me, baby." Branch whispers. He grips Creek by the hips and pulls him down to his lips, his sticky and wet glitter gap meeting his face. Branch's tongue finds its way inside, and squirms around. All sort of pleasurable squishing and squirting occur, resulting in sweet cries from Creek.

"Try this." Creek says, pulling his fun hole away from Branch's lips, and thrusting his glitter tube down his throat. Branch gags in surprise from the sheer thickness of Creek's glitter tube, already dripping glitter. Creek rhythmically pulsates back and forth in Branch's mouth, causing a slimy explosion down Branch's throat. Creek is pulled out of Branch's mouth by Branch, and two roll over together, naked and sticky. Branch pulls Creek close and coddles him. "This is what you've wanted all along." Creek tells him. "Don't let ANYONE change this for you." The two kiss each other on the lips, and lay in silence.

I sit in my bedroom, unaware of whatever the heck Creek was talking about, but it doesn't matter to me. I look around at all the pictures of me with Satin, DJ, Chenille, Biggie, Mr. Dinkles, Guy Diamond, Aspen, Biggie, Father, Branch...and Creek. I can't believe Creek did this. If it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened! Branch and I wouldn't have fought and none of this stupid stuff would have happened! Branch and I wouldn't have fallen apart and we wouldn't have lost our color! It's Creek's fault! I hate him! I scream out in anger and tear down all the pictures with Creek. I take all the frames of us and throw them at the wall, glass shattering everywhere. I knew I couldn't trust him. I never should have! I hate him! I stop, out of breath and tears streaming down my face. I sink to the ground, surrounded by ripped up photographs and broken glass and pictures frames. I'm not giving up, I can't, I won't. If Creek knocks me over, I will get back up again.


	8. Just A Girl

I wake up and the sun is shining. The sky is blue and the grass is green. It's going to be a fantastic day. There's going to be such marvelousness brought on by today. Branch and I are getting married. It's just an agreement between the two of us, it doesn't really mean anything. Or maybe it does. No! I can't think that way. I want to think positive about the entire situation, but I don't want to think unrealistically. I have to keep myself in check. Our wedding has shifted a bit, taking place in the center of town, at the Troll Gardens. I wanted our ceremony to be a bit more organic and wholesome. I'm a girl who loves to party but sometimes you have to shake it up every now and then, right? I hop out of bed, brush my hair until it's nice and tall and I make my way to the venue. It's not that far at all from where I live, but it'll take awhile to get there. I need some fresh, bright, breezy air to fill my lungs today! I'm just so happy! Nothing could go wrong. Except, opening my door to see Creek loitering outside. Oh son of a Troll, what in the Bergen does he want?

"Poppy!" Creek greets me with a completely bogus smile. This is the last Troll I want to see on my doorstep. "I heard today is the big day! Quite excited, I presume?"

"Not that it is any of your business Creek, but yes, I am very excited! Elated! Ecstatic! Eclectic! Euphemism! Embolism!" I chime, strutting past him. I don't want to be too openly rude to him, but I hope Creek gets the message that I do not want to talk to him.

"What are you hoping to get out of this marriage?" Creek implores, following closely behind him. "Are you trying to save Branch? Lock him up so no other Troll, or Bergen will get him?" He's trying to get to me, but it's not going to happen. He can taunt and tease me all he wants. "I think it's time you come to terms with what is really going on here." I stop. I know Creek is behind me, laughing to himself. Nope! Try again sweetie! I press on, making my way to Troll Town. He keeps saying things, trying to bring me down and make me feel bad. I have no reason to feel bad! I haven't done anything. I'm not the one who pursued the takedown of a Troll's relationship for no apparent reason. "Give it up!" Creek hollers into my ear.

"Give what up?" I snap, spinning around to face him. Everything around us goes quiet, all Troll's eyes on us. The awkward pause lasts no more than a few seconds and everyone goes back to their tasks. "What is it I need to give up? You want to tell me?"

"Do you really want to publicly embarrass yourself in front of all the Trolls in Troll Village? Word has gotten around, Poppy. Trolls know that Branch doesn't just like cherries, he likes bananas too." Cherries and bananas! How dare he! I reach my hand out and slap Creek across the face. An audible gasp from the Trolls around us fills the air. Creek holds his face, meekly looking up at me. "Poppy..." he mutters. "Did you all see that?" Creek shouts out around us. "Queen Poppy just slapped me! A Troll! She slapped one of her own citizens!" Creek looks backs at me and flashes a sinister grin and hustles out of sight before I can say or do anything more. All the Trolls around me are giving me angry looks, whispering and pointing at me. With no other option, I run away to Troll Gardens.

I can't believe I just did that! I let my emotions get the best of me. I let Creek control me! Creek is right though, word flies pretty fast through Troll Village. By tonight, everyone who lives here will know that I slapped Creek. I have to do some type of damage control. There has to be a way to fix this. I reach Troll Gardens and see Father, DJ, Satin and Chenille all talking together under a gazebo. Father greets me with a warm hug and the others start going on about all the plans they've made for music and lights and my dress. Satin and Chenille take me to a rack with multiple dresses hanging from it. They show me the 'Pre Wedding Dress', which is a simple gown that transitions from dark blue to light blue. My actual wedding dress looks like one of those gowns you read of in fairy tales. It's long, glittery, has flowers all over it and it an array of beautiful colors. There is then the 'Post Wedding Dress' which is a sleek pink and purple gown, and the 'Post Party Dress' which is short and gold and shaped like a ring. They're all so gorgeous!

Satin and Chenille tell me how in these gowns, I'll be filled to the brim with confidence and rock it! That's what really matters tonight, right? If I can present myself with confidence, I can do anything! I'll show Creek that I'm not little Troll who can be pushed around and bothered. I wonder if Branch is here yet? DJ comes up to me and plays some songs from her boombox and they're killer! They have the right blend of love and party. Though I don't think the love aspect matters that much now. I know my Father and basically everyone is expecting Branch and I to be madly in love but that just isn't going to happen. Not with him anyway. I love Branch, I do. I always have. Letting him go was the hardest thing I had to do and I should have never allowed it to happen. In this world, we fight for what we believe in and who we love. And I love Branch! I don't care what I've said or what I've thought before! Things are going to change. I'm going to have the best darn fake wedding ever!

Meanwhile, Branch is over in another section of the gardens all by himself. He's pitched up his own little tent for himself so he can get ready. He doesn't have any grooms or a best man, it's just him. When you spend all your life isolated and a moment in your life like this comes along, you realize how alone you really are. He's just sitting alone in his tent, waiting for the reception to start. Waiting, watching, listening. Is he still paranoid about the Bergens? Is he thinking about me? Is he thinking about Creek? I wouldn't know, I'll never know. I never knew that on Branch's and I's wedding day, he's sitting alone in a tent thinking about Creek. Branch is sitting in his survival-reinforced-Bergen-proof tent, only lit by a single bulb dangling from the top, moping about his gay lover on his wedding day. Branch stands up and sulks over to a full length mirror, which is secured to the side of the tent. He looks at himself up and down and shakes his head. He can feel his mind melting. As if any feelings he's ever had are being stirred around. They're being crushed and stretched and pulled and distorted in ways unimaginable.

What is causing these changes? Is he overthinking things? Are the thoughts of other Trolls seeping into his mind, tearing him apart? Everyone in Troll Village has to know about him and Creek. He can't go out there and get fake married to the Queen of Troll Village when everyone knows what he's done and who it has been with. It would be different if he had messed around with a different Troll, but it was Creek. Maybe Creek has assimilated back into Troll Village to an extent, but many of the Trolls are not happy with him. He sold out to the Bergens and put all of their lives in peril. How can you forgive something like that? Trolls love to sing, hug and dance, but they also love to talk. Word spreads like wildfire through Troll Village. If one thing is certain, by the wedding tonight, Trolls will know Branch had an affair with Creek and that Poppy smacked Creek across the face, which would forever sever her reputation.

Branch gets dressed in a spiffy dark blue suit with teal accents. He fixes his hair and takes a deep breath. Now it's time to wait. Time goes by. Hours tick away. The sun sets. Troll Gardens is illuminated by fancy paper lanterns and string lights. Trolls begin to file in and get ready for the ceremony and sit around an extravagant altar. The whispering and talking from everyone is deafening. Branch has to go out soon and wait for me. His heart is pounding, his head throbbing. He doesn't think he can do this, but he has to. Time is up. The bells are ringing. He has to go now. It's almost time for me to go. The Trolls in the crowd silence. I look at my Father and he kisses me on the cheek. He takes both of my hands and looks me in the eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, Poppy." Father starts. "You've done so much and proven yourself to be a worthy ruler of Troll Village. You saved the entire town from the Bergens with the help of Branch, and now you're marrying him. There couldn't be a better Troll for you to commit your life to. I know the two of you will live happily and be the best rulers." Father is so proud of me and I couldn't be happier. All I've wanted to do is make him happy. I've wanted to prove to him that I can manage the village and now is my chance. I can't get over him saying how happy he is Branch and I are going to be together. We are going to be together, just not together. I'm getting ready to live a lie for my entire life and I have to accept the fact it isn't real. I know I can't force Branch to be in love with me, but I'll do my best to make this marriage work for both of us.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you." I tell Father. I hug him tight and he takes my arm and we make our way to the aisle. The music starts and there's suddenly hundreds of Troll eyes on us. We start down the aisle towards Branch. He looks at me with a half hearted grin. He's hurt. He doesn't want this. Does he? He looks so unhappy. Will this marriage make him unhappy? I don't want to make him upset, make him lose his color. I cannot be responsible for pain he feels. My mission is to make everyone happy and if I can't make him happy, what's the point. Oh, stop it Poppy! Stop overthinking! You're going to ruin this for yourself. I make it to Branch and we share a long gaze into each other's eyes. I hold onto his hands and show him a beautiful smile. All I get in return is a slight grin. This slight grin hits me. He doesn't seem happy! We agreed together to go through with this wedding!

I can't even focus on what anyone is saying right now. My mind is clouded with thoughts and ideas and things I don't want to think. After what seemed like an eternity, Branch's voice cuts through my mind and rings out "I do." I snap out of my trance and look back at Branch. He said it. He really said it. This is actually happening. I repeat the words and then the infamous 'you may now kiss the bride' echoes throughout the gardens. I glance out into the crowd to see all the Trolls of the village intensely gazing at us. I look back at Branch and he has a sweet smile on his face and he nods. I nod back at him and smile. Everything's going to be okay. There's no reason to be scared. We lean in to kiss but are stopped when we hear 'objection' screamed from somewhere. Everyone looks around to find the source of the outcry. I look down the aisle and at the very end of it, I see Creek. An audible gasp is heard and whispers fill the air. Creek looks at Branch and I, a smug grin on his face.

"I hope I didn't miss anything!" Creek calls out, stepping towards Branch and I.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Branch asks in a defensive tone.

"I just came here to see you two crazy kids tie the knot!" Creek chuckles. "It's so beautiful to see you two commit your lives to each other."

"Get out of here, Creek." Branch demands.

"Kicking me out of your wedding? It's open invitation. Poppy invited all of Troll Village. I have every right to be here." Creek says. "Why wouldn't you want me here? Is something wrong?" Branch and I nervously look at each other. Creek reaches us and stand before us with his hands on his hips. "Cloudy red. You have deep set anger that you can't let go of. You're truly angry about a situation. You feel trapped and hurt." Creek tells Branch. Creek looks me up and down and sighs. "Dark pink. Surprising! You're a liar. You're deceitful. You make promises you can't keep. You say things you won't do. You make commitments you have no true intention of seeing through. Is this wedding one?"

"Get the hell out of here." Branch mutters, clenching his fists and looking away. Another audible gasp is heard from all the Trolls. "Get the fuck out of here!" Branch screams. Everyone goes dead silent.

"Branch!" I scold him, swatting him on the arm.

"Don't play high and mighty, Poppy." Creek begins. "Don't have the guts to call out Branch when you...well...physically assaulted me today?"

"You did what?" Branch cries out, pushing me away from him.

"No! It isn't what it sounds like!" I cry back. "He's making it sound worse than it -"

"Of course! How could I ever fucking trust you?" Branch mutters, walking away from me. I reach for his hand and grab onto him, trying to pull him back.

"You can't leave, Branch! Please!" I shout out desperately.

"Oh let him go, Poppy. We both know he doesn't want this." Creek chuckles. "You're making an idiot out of yourself!"

"Get - OFF!" Branch hollers, pushing me away. I stumble back, trip over my dress and fall to the ground.

"Branch..." I whimper. He looks back at me, a scowl of hatred on his face. "Branch!" I scream one last time, hoping it makes a difference.

"This is what happens when you force a man to do what he doesn't want to. He never wanted you, he never wanted any of this. We all know what he really craves." Creek whispers into my ear, his voice like nails on a chalkboard.

"I hate you!" I scream pushing Creek back onto the ground. "I'm done! I'm done! Get yourself a new queen! I can't do this anymore!" I sob. I dash out of Troll Gardens and sob all the way home. I burst through the door and slam it closed. I tear off my wedding dress and collapse onto my bed. I'm an idiot. I knew this stupid plan never would have worked. Troll Village doesn't deserve me. They need a better ruler. I'm nothing. My Father was wrong about me, I can't do this. I can't get back up again. I sit up and look into the flower shaped mirror on my wall. Surprise, surprise. I'm all dull as a doornail. Colorless as a cancer. I'm ugly. I'm nothing. I'm just a girl now.


	9. Don't Walk Away

Everything was going to according to plan. Everything had been so carefully planned. Now all the pieces are fitting together rather quaintly. I managed to expose Poppy as a liar and destroy her wedding. Her reign as Queen was shattered along with her perfect, poised image. Branch had his true colors exposed, and his fake, forced relationship with Poppy was torn down. Now the two of them will never want to be seen together again. I seriously doubt Poppy will risk any further humiliation and self deprecation just to be seen with Branch. Justice has been served. It was the perfect plot to enact my revenge against Poppy and all of Troll Village. I bet they'll think twice before they try to murder be at the next Trollstice. Part one of my plan has been completed, and now it's on to part two. If this didn't hurt Poppy enough, this will ensure she won't get back up again. It's a fairly simple plan. Manipulate Poppy and Branch to my liking, force them to hate each other, take Branch all for myself and rub it in Poppy's face. I'll show her Branch would have could have never been happy with her. Once she's down and on the ground, I can enact part three. This will kill them for sure. If I'm being honest, I didn't expect things to happen at the wedding like they did. I couldn't have predicted Poppy would run out screaming and Branchy would throw a temper tantrum! On second thought, I could have predicted it. But the bigger the reaction, the bigger the overreaction and the bigger the fallout. I admit, it was a bit awkward standing at the altar all by myself. Branch stormed off and Poppy ran screaming out about something. All of the Trolls in Troll Village had their eyes on me. Were they scared, angry, shocked? So many auras flashed before me, blinding me.

To my surprise, Poppy's father steps to me. His face relays an expression of extreme horror and disappointment. He's fumbling for his words but has nothing to say to me. Stupid old man. He believes anything he says will matter at this point? The once great Troll Village he founded is now crumbling around him and he can't do a thing about it. His daughter won't be able to carry on his legacy and everything he has worked for will be gone. I cheeky grin spreads across my face as I look at the King. I'm assuming he still retains his position as the King, considering his would be successors just ran out in tears. King Peppy takes a step towards me and I push him back, resulting in a gasp from the audience. He looks so sad, so dejected. Maybe if he didn't let his village run wild and attempt to murder me and that Chef Bergen, there wouldn't have been an issue. There's nothing like good old fashioned revenge. They wanted to hit me, so I'll hit back. Every Troll in Troll Village will know my name. I will live a legacy so great, they'll be forced to put up a statue of me as a memorial in the center of Troll Gardens.

"Creek...why?" King Peppy's voice cuts through the silence. "Why would you do something like this?" The concern in his voice is palpable. It's disgusting. He cares so much and wants to fix things, but it's only going downhill from here.

"I'm assuming Poppy, your daughter, the would be ruler of Troll Village - didn't fill you in on the truth behind this marriage?" I ask King Peppy, taking a step towards him, my luscious hair towering over him. King Peppy shakily slides away from me, stumbling for a response.

"What do you mean? What truth?" he asks me. He doesn't want to the truth, it scares him. I'm glad it scares him and I hope the truth guts him like a fish.

"This marriage...this relationship...it was...a ruse. It was a sham, a lie, a very tall tale. Poppy and Branch have been having severe relationship problems and Branch only agreed to go through with this marriage to protect Poppy's image. If the groom didn't marry his sweetheart, that would look pretty bad, wouldn't it? Branch didn't want to be thrusted into this popularity. He never craved the attention, the music, the dances and songs. He wanted out. And besides, Branch found something he enjoyed so much better." I explain to King Peppy, whose worried expression turned into one of ultimate terror. His lip began quivering, and I swear I could see the faintest shimmer in his eyes. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"Any problems they had were because of you!" King Peppy burst out. "My Poppy and Branch were in love! They were! They...they were..." King Peppy quickly got out of breath and sat down on the ground, panting heavily. This dumb old man can't take it much longer. Hopefully his old age and stress will do the job. The Trolls in the audience erupt in anger; shouting various things at me. The happiest creatures ever? Clearly I've proven different. I see Trolls yelling up to me, yelling at King Peppy and yelling at each other. Who would have thought this would happen? All the Trolls in Troll Village are turning on each other, just because of some silly thing I did.

"As fun as this has been, I'm afraid I'm going to have to go." I chuckle and pat King Peppy on the head and start off. "Dark blue. You're scared of the future. It's something out of your hands. You're scared you can't prevent what's yet to come." I look back at King Peppy, locking eyes with him; holding a firm gaze. "We can't prevent what we can't predict." With those final words to him, I walk down the aisle and out of Troll Gardens. All the Trolls are still going mad trying to comprehend the situation that just played out before them. I stop and ponder for a second. Who am I going to visit first? Poppy or Branch? Probably Branch. We always have a good time together. I begin to his bunker when I feel a hand grip around my wrist. I turn around and see DJ Suki holding onto my wrist; an expression of bewilderment and anger on her face. I'm about to get it.

"What da' hell is ya' problem, Creek?" Suki yells, tightening her grip on my wrist.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's both just take a step back and take a nice deep breath. Your aura is a bit frightening to be honest." I say back to her. Clearly what I said just made her even more angry, so angry that I could feel the circulation being cut off to my hand.

"Forget my damn aura, Creek! How could ya' ruin Poppy an' Branch's wedding? What has she eva' done to ya'? What has Branch eva' done to ya'? What in da hell gives ya' da' right to publicly embarrass dem' like that?" Suki yells, her voice cutting through the skies, alerting other nearby Trolls.

"You seem very surprised." I slide my wrist out of her grip and twiddle my thumbs. "I'm far more knowledgeable about things that anyone, even me, would like to admit. You already know what has been going on between me and Branch." I caught her. Her expression fades revealing a blank canvas, allowing me to paint whatever I'd like. I'm in control now. "You've had knowledge about our little affair for a while and yet you did nothing to prevent it or stop it. You told no one and you let it happen right under everyone's nose. You could have stopped this. You could have ended this all. You had the power to make things right. But you didn't Suki. Don't approach me and jeer me for what I did when you are no better." Her blank face becomes distraught and upset. Surely she must know this entire difficult situation isn't her fault, but I sure made her think it was. Now she'll go off and hate herself and blame herself for everything that's happened. Perfect. Tear them down. One. At. A. Time.

At this point I don't really think it is necessary for me to knock on Branch's bunker rock door wall shield - whatever it is called. There's an unusually gloomy feeling down here in Branch's bunker, one stronger than normal. Only a few small lights let me see where I'm going. It's dark and quiet. I find my way back to Branch's office. There he is sitting at his desk in silence; head in hands. I stand just out of sight, unsure of how to pursue this conversation. It will either get really messy or it can go smoothly. Ultimately Branch will be the one who decides how this conversation goes. Branch raises his head and sees me. He doesn't speak or look away or acknowledge my existence. His aura is quite troubling, though it is to be expected. I won't mention his aura to him as he'll likely get upset with me. I want this to be a pleasant encounter. I take a few cautious steps forward and approach Branch; his gazed still fixed on me. I non-chalantly climb up onto the desk and sit with my legs crossed. The tension is palpable. This is all to tense and dramatic. I feel like we're in some really bad cheesy made for television movie. I stretch out my finger and boop Branch on the nose, followed by a giggle. I cock my head and smile at him. The faintest grin appears in the corner of Branch's mouth and as much as he tries to hide it - he can't.

"I know you're not mad." I whisper, Branch's and I gazes fixed on each other.

"What makes you say that?" Branch asks back, his voice deep and groggy.

"You're happy. In fact, you so happy you could jump for joy and sing out loud your favorite tune!" I say. Branch's face becomes puzzled, searching for the next words in his mind to form a sentence. Before he can complete his thought, I cut him off and say "I can read your aura, remember?" Branch's face shifts to a state of slight embarrassment. "You can say you feel this or that or make whatever face you want, but I know the truth."

"Then why am I happy?"

"You have what you finally want. You're free of Poppy. This commitment you never wanted, the life you never wanted to live is finally gone. She's gone and you're free. You now can live your life however you want, with whoever you want." I tell Branch. His aura begins swirling and shifting. I hit the nail right on the head.

"You're right."

"I always am." I learn forward peck Branch on the lips. He puts his palm on my face and caresses me. I grab a hold of his hand and squeeze it firmly. The sparkles from my purple bracelet I gave him catch my attention. I turn his wrist around to examine it further. "I didn't realize you still wore this. I'm guessing you like it?"

"I love it."

"What else do you love?" I whisper into Branch's ear, my warm breath sweeping into his ear and down his neck, resulting in a shiver from him. "Tell me." A silence falls over us. Branch messes with his fingers, trying to distract himself. I want him to tell me what I've needed to hear for so long. I know what he feels and I know what he thinks, I just need to hear him say it.

"I love that you listen to me and we can talk. I'm love that I can be open with you and i can't hide anything - literally. I love that it seems you want the best for my and you'll do anything to make that happen. I love you." Branch finally tells me in between deep breaths.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to hear that." I say to Branch, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into my chest. "I'm so, so glad you've told me this." With this, I can move into phase three of my plan to exact revenge against Poppy and those other ungrateful Trolls of Troll Village. I may still need to visit Poppy. Beat her down just a bit more so she won't get back up. I love watching her squirm, watching her fall apart. She thought I was bad before? She's going to love me now. I don't think this would have been able to be pulled off if I didn't have the epic ability to read others' auras. Branch feels safe, secure and loved right now. I'm glad he feels happy, I really do. But this feeling will not last long at all. It's unfortunate I'm going to have to completely destroy him. Branch, Poppy, Peppy, Suki, Satin, Chenille, Cooper, Bigger, Guy Diamond, Fuzbert, Smidge and all the other Trolls will be no more once I'm done with them.


	10. Need a Little Love

The night came and went and it was now morning. Down here it always seems like its nighttime with it's dark, secluded location; illuminated just enough to see with lanterns and candles. I open my eyes to see a sleeping Branch by my side. He looks so peaceful, so tranquil, so…happy. I feel proud that I've been able to give him everything that he's wanted, that he's needed. Weeks ago when I came back to Troll Village and he showed up at my doorstep, I knew I had a mission to accomplish. Some people are made perfectly for each other. They fit just like two puzzle pieces, like a glove. Then there are those who may fit together, but they're crammed and squeezed and stretched so they stay together. While everything may hold up for a while and appear rosy, it always blows up in the end. That was Branch with Poppy. You think that they would be destined for each other. You think that they were meant to last forever. You think that happy princess and the grumpy survivalists would connect somehow. Clearly that isn't the case, it never was. Did I act as a catalyst to end their relationship? Sure I did. But without me, Branch would have never discovered what he really needs to make him happy. After all, all Trolls need to be happy, right? We all have happiness inside of us, we just need someone to help bring it out of us. I brought it out of Branch.

He stirs in his sleep and flutters his eyes. He rolls over to face me, an innocent grin on his face. I smile back at him and run my fingers through his thick blue hair. I truly love his beautiful colors he shows when he's happy. I have to keep reminding myself that this isn't going to last forever. Branch and I aren't going to be lifted into the sunset on top of a giant mushroom. I have to keep reminding myself that this is just temporary. I can't let my emotions get in the way of this plan I want to put into motion. Maybe I did feel something for Branch when this began. At least I think I did. I did! I really did have pure intentions and I did want to …like him and be with him. But as anyone knows, plans are meant to change and nothing ever stays constant. Branch has already made the decision on whose heart he's going to break, and it was Poppy's. I have to pay her a visit before I can enact phase three of my plan. I kiss Branch on the lips, resulting in a sweet chuckle from him. He rolls back over to go to sleep, which is my cue to get up and get out of there.

I pop out of bed and go the the mirror to comb my hair. A Troll is nothing without their hair! I whip out a comb and slide it through my locks, keeping it straight and [perky. I check my teeth; white as ever. My face; glittery as ever. It's time to head off. I take one last glance at Branch in his bed. For a brief moment I consider living a life with him. I consider the possibilities and all the adventurous we could have together. That doesn't matter now. I shake my head clear of these thoughts and I head out of his bunker. The stroll through Troll Village is almost unbearable, but it's not like I care what anyone thinks if we're being honest. I ruined Poppy's wedding, dethroned her indirectly and stole her fiancé. I don't have much to lose. All the Trolls I pass give me shifty glances, whisper to each other and point at me. I know I'm the talk of the town. I better get used to it, because after phase three of my plan, I'll be the talk of the town for years to come.

Poppy's home is as pink and preppy as ever. A giant pink plant with pink accents and a pink door and pink window panes and a pink welcome mat. Does she not get tired of pink? Its quite a horrid color. I tap my fist on the door and call out her name. After a while there is no response. I tap again and still nothing. What do you do when someone doesn't answer the door? Well you invite yourself in! Isn't that right? It's what I do anyway. You learn more about someone if you stop knocking and just come on in! I enter her house and peep around; she's nowhere in sight. Of course there's a sensory overload on my eyes with the pink plastered on literally every objects. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, the furniture, the appliances, the light fixtures, the utensils, the carpets, the paintings. You think of it and it is most definitely pink. Something seems off. Her home is radiating negative vibrations. My senses are tingling. I sense a bad, bad aura nearby. It's a mix of a muddy forest green and black. Feeling jealousy and like a victim, insecure and critical of others, unforgiving rage and unexpressed grief. This aura is unfamiliar. This can't be coming from who I think it is coming from.

i make my way to the back of the house to Poppy's bedroom. I nudge open the already cracked door to get a look inside. There she lays, shades of grey and black, on the floor. Something is off about her bedroom however. You'd expect it to be just as pink and positive as the rest of her home, but no. It's all a dulled down version of pink and slowly becoming more grey. I look to see the grey from the bedroom spreading out into the hallway and through her home. Her once cheery disposition kept her happy home healthy, and now that she's like this, it's killing her house. Her house is a part of her, and it's losing her color just as she has. Quite a shocking site if I do say so myself, but it isn't anything surprising. I'm actually glad to see her falling apart. Her world crumbling around her, piece by piece. I notice something on the ground by Poppy. It's some kind of bottle. Upon further inspection I realize it's a bottle of Happy Juice. This fluid is sold all the stingiest of stores to help downtrodden Trolls feel 'true happiness'. It was created a while back by the Bergens for Bergens, but it made it's way into Troll Village somehow. Just a few sips can make anyone happy, but too much of it and it becomes addictive and starts to take over your life.

I give Poppy a little shake and she's unresponsive. Another shake or two and she finally begins to stir. Her breath reeks of Happy Juice. She's stumbling and fumbling her words - she's completely sloshed! Son of a Bergen I never thought I'd see her like this. She's disoriented and doesn't even know what's going on. I help her up onto her bed . I think it finally sinks in that I'm in her bedroom and she pushes me away weakly. At this point I don't really know what she's doing. She's starting to say things but won't finish them, she's trying to stand up and walk around but keeps falling over. Reluctantly, and only because I want her fully aware of what I'm about to tell her, I make her some sage tea. It clears your mind and heightens your memory and cognitive skills. After she downs an entire cup in one sip, she begins to become more responsive and alert. I know this because she gives me the meanest look she has ever given to anyone. If looks could kill, I would be gutted and hung after one glance from her.

"What do you want?" Poppy mumbles, barely audible.

"I just want to check in on you/" I tell her, sitting down with her on the edge of her bed. She stands up and walks away, getting as far away from me as she can without leaving the room. "And tell you that it's over."

"It's over?" she asks, tightening her grip on her tea mug.

"You and Branch." I answer. "He's done with you. Any grip you thought you had on hip has long since slipped. So you can give up. He doesn't love you anymore. And you better not come near him again, or I will make you regret it."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Poppy shouts.

"Oh sweetie, you've got a storm coming your way. You're not going to be able to fight the storm and me. A queen has a lot of responsibilities." I tell her.

"I said...I don't want to be the queen anymore. I can't do it." Poppy mutters.

"Then Troll Village will crumble under your feet and at your hands, because no one will stand up to do anything. I hope you enjoyed this little charade while it lasted." I stand up and walk to the bedroom door, ready to leave. "I hope you have a swell life, Poppy. I really do. Just remember, it's your fault Branch hates you, and soon, all of Troll Village will hate you once you fail to protect them."

"This...is your fault!" Poppy screams, slamming her tea cup on a nearby table. "You manipulated Branch! You've created this fake story you want all the Troll to believe! You want them to hate me."

"You slapped me in front of everyone. Not only that, but you set me on fire and launched me out of King Gristle's castle on a flaming grill. Attempted manslaughter?" I say to Poppy. I've caught her. She's speechless; unable to respond.

"I didn't...you..." Poppy stutters. "What are you going to do Creek? What are you going to do! Answer me!" Poppy shouts, tears of betrayal and frustration spilling down her cheeks.

"Bergens eat Trolls to become happy, right?" I ask her, a smouldering grin across my face.

"The Bergens already found true happiness, long ago. It's just that mean old chef, wherever she is, who doesn't understand true happiness." Poppy refutes. "You think you can bring a bunch of Bergens over here to eat us? Try again!"

"I'm very convincing." I say. "After all, I made Branch fall in love with me, made you resign your position as queen and made Troll Village hate you. I guess you could say, I'm a master at manipulation?"

"Branch...loves you?" Poppy squeaks, her voice quiet and afraid.

"Not that it concerns you, but yes."

"Don't you hurt him!" Poppy shouts, taking a few steps towards me.

"Since when have you cared about anyone other than yourself?" I ask Poppy.

"I've always cared about everyone!" Poppy says. "I've always put everyone's happiness above mine. I've always wanted to make sure everyone else could be happy before me. You know that, Creek. Everyone knows that."

"Oh right, how could I forget! Forcing Branch to marry you in a fake wedding so you could upkeep your reputation as the happiest Troll and the best ruler of Troll Village. You didn't care how he felt then or during, so you sure as hell don't care how he feels now."

"That's...that is not true."

"Goodbye, Poppy." I start out, just narrowly missing Poppy's tea cup smashing against the door. She screams at me as I leave her house, but I don't mind. She's just going to further taint and ruin her reputation. I look at her greying house. It's a sad thing, isn't it? She can't keep a grip on anything, and it's going to be her fault when Troll Village falls apart. I'm going to break her apart, piece by piece.


	11. Kiss It Goodbye

Time is of the essence. Everything must happen at the right time, in the correct order. If one step is missed or delayed, the whole plan falls apart. After visiting Branch and Poppy, driving them further apart and claiming Branch as my own and further diminishing Poppy's worth, phase three is ready to be enacted. I make my way through the dense forests around the clearing where Troll Village is settled. It's going to be a treacherous journey, but I know I can make it. What am I wasting all this energy for? I don't need to walk! With a clap of my hands, a graceful dragonfly swoops down and clutches onto my hair and lifts me high into the air. I cross my leg and assume a meditating position. I'm going to have to clear my mind and get my thoughts in order before I get there. I doubt there will be much hostility or hospitality towards me, but one can only speculate. My thoughts begin to run wild. Is this really worth it? Destroying Poppy's life all because of one incident? What happened to forgive and forget? It's too late. I can't back out now. I have crossed the point of no return and I have to see this through. All the planning and days of work will be a total waste if I don't finish this. I'm almost done. But what happens after I finish? If everything does go according to plan, what am I going to do next? Are Branch and I going to live happily ever after? Is he even going to want to talk to me? Will he be alive? My thoughts grow and my fears rise.

I've been using Branch to hurt Poppy, of course. But I did genuinely feel something for him when I returned to Troll Village. There was a real spark between the two of us and a sincere chemistry was brewing. My plan was just wishful thinking and I thought that is how it would stay. I tried to distance myself from Branch and keep this strictly business, but I can't help falling for him. Maybe if we didn't sit on top of Troll Cafe and watch the sunset together, it would be different. I'm conflicted over what to do and how to feel. I'm filled with reasonable doubts over Branch wanting to stay with me after I continue this plan I've been crafting so carefully for the past several weeks. But my growing hatred for Poppy makes me wants to continue on and finish her off for good. I can abandon this plan, and stay with Branch after recklessly ruining Poppy's life and reputation and becoming the most hated Troll, or I can continue on and possibly destroy my relationship with Branch and put an end to Poppy and all of Troll Village. There's nothing I do better than revenge, and revenge is quite the bitch. My emotions are pulling me in some many directions and making feel everything at once. It's a constant roller coaster, like a rubber band being pulled into opposite directions. I snap myself out of my trance and end this pointless wandering through my own mind. I've reached Bergen Town.

The once dreary and drab town is now lively and filled with color. Everything is...happy? What the hell happened here? This puts a serious bend in my plan. Phase three cannot happy with all the Bergens going around being happy and dancing! They look happier than they've ever been before. I thought Bergens were miserable cold creatures? This has Poppy written all over it. Who else could turn an entire population of depressed creatures into singing happy idiots? I'm not going to let this minor hiccup stop me. I can't. I've been putting so much work and effort into this plan - it has to succeed! I trot through Bergen Town to King Gristle's castle without a problem. No Bergen gives me a weird look or attempts to eat me! Not that I want to be eaten or anything, but I hoped for some signs of hunger from these stupid beasts. I go into the castle and reach King Gristle's throne; who sits with Bridget.

"Oh look! A Troll!" Bridget squeals in excitement. She reaches down to pick me up and slap her hand away, resulting in a disheartened wail from her.

"I'm not here to socialize." I begin, gaining both Bridget and King Gristle's attention. "I'm here to tell you the truth."

"The truth?" King Gristle inquires. "What truth? What's going on? Is there food stuck in my teeth?" I stand before the two Bergens for a moment, my heart racing. I'm about to spin he biggest load of bullshit ever and I only have one chance to sell it or my plan falls to pieces.

"You're not really happy, are you?" I ask the two Bergens. They nod in response with big ugly smiles on their faces. "Well - you aren't. You only think you're happy because you've been told to be happy."

"That's not true!" Bridget cries out in defense. I've already struck a nerve with this one. She's weak and insecure. If I can bring her down, I can bring King Gristle down too. Without a happy leader, the citizens will soon fall back into their unhappy Troll eating state.

"But...it is. You're empty on the inside. You're worthless. You're just a scullery maid. You know you won't be anything more. It doesn't matter if you've married into royalty, you're still pointless. You know that you're only happy because putting on this show for everyone is the only way to keep yourself from falling apart?" I say to Bridget. "You're pathetic. You're an idiot and for God's sake you are fat and have ugly pigtails! Grow some hair you ugly, sloppy Bergen!" Bridget's eyes fill with tears and they begin to spill out of her eyes. She hops off of King Gristle's throne and faceplates onto the ground. She hurries up and runs out of the room - sobbing obnoxiously. King Gristle gives me a look of pure disgust and 's about to go off on me, but he knows he has no authority over me. I know I can do with him whatever I like.

"What is wrong with you?" King Gristle shouts at me, his snotty green face becoming a darkened red. "That is really really mean! She never did anything to you."

"Didn't she?" I say.

"She was the one Bergen in this whole town who stood up for you Trolls when everyone else wanted to eat you!" King Gristle says. I chuckle and roll my eyes. I take a few more steps closer to King Gristle.

"Don't you realize she only did that so impress you? To get you to like her? She never cared about any of us. She's a selfish, ugly Bergen - just like you!" I scream, startling King Gristle. "You're fooling yourselves into thinking you're happy! When will you realize you're nothing but a bunch of fat depressed slobs?"

"Stop it!" King Gristle shouts at me, holding back tears.

"You'll never be happy unless you eat Trolls and you know it!" I yell, waving my little finger in his face.

"That is not true!" King Gristle wails, crying.

"Why don't you come to Troll Village tonight and see how you'll feel? I bet eating a bunch of tasty Trolls will make you feel better." I tell him. King Gristle stops and hunches over. An eerie silence falls between the two of us. He raises his head, his eyes full of anger. He cries out as he tries to grab me.

"I'll start with you!" King Gristle hollers, trying to bite at me. I ran as fast as my legs can carry me and dash out of the castle with King Gristle hot on my trail. I barley make it out of the doors with my life. He hurries back into the castle and comes back out with a large megaphone. He stands atop the castle steps and turns it on - releasing a defending beeping sound. All the Bergens stop and look up to King Gristle. "Attention all Bergens! Tonight we feast - at Troll Village! I have been lying to you all. You are not happy, you just think you are. Tonight we recover our true happiness and thrive! You join me at the village...or die!" A loud murmur erupts from all the Bergens as they scurry about the town. Perfect. The final phase of my plan is now in action. I've manipulated the leader of Bergen Town, and now all the Trolls of Troll Village will have a perfectly unexpected surprise.


	12. Make Some Noise

Deep breaths. Deep breaths. One, two, three, four five. Everything is going to be okay. Everything is fine. I just have to keep telling myself that, but it isn't that easy. You can tell yourself anything and I guess after awhile you have to believe it. You have to believe it to keep yourself sane. Why am I still so conflicted over being in love with Creek? I feel like I'm cheating on Poppy, but we're done. We don't mean anything anymore yet I have this overbearing pain that keeps coming up. I threw away my entire life and all my friends just for one Troll and I'm starting to wonder...was it worth it? Creek has been gone the entire day and I have no idea where he is. It's not like I can ask anyone where he is. I sit up in bed and play with my fingers. It's so quiet and lonely without him here. I'm starting to feel like I need him...like I'm depending on him. I've never depended on another Troll before, I've always been able to do things on my own but I feel like more and more I've been leaning on Creek for support. My thoughts are interrupted by a loud clanging or banging. I hop out of bed and throw some clothes on and hurry out into the main room of my bunker. My mechanized lift is coming down and Poppy is on it. Poppy? Well not Poppy, a grey and dulled version of her. Seeing her like this is like a bullet to the head.

I really should not care anymore about her but I'm a Troll and I have feelings. I feel horrible for how she's being affected by my new found relationship with Creek but I can't control how she feels. I need to move past her and what we had and her showing up in my bunker announced isn't helping the situation. She's tapping her fingers together and is shaking. I can instantly tell that there is something wrong and she needs to talk to me about something but what would it be? I hope she isn't here to just complain and wine to me. I've heard enough of that from her and she's heard enough of that from me. I have to collect my thoughts and think of something to say before the lift reaches the ground. I run out of time to come up with anything prepared or witty and the lift reaches the ground. We stand in silence for a brief moment and exchange a glance filled with so many emotions. Betrayal, pain, hurt. She opens her mouth and begins to speak but is choked up by tears. I take a few steps towards her, showing her that I am interested, sorta, to talk to her and hear what she has to say.

"Branch..." Poppy squeaks. I know she's scared and she's nervous, but so am I.

"What is it?" I ask her, taking another step forward.

"It's about Creek." She answers.

"I don't want to hear it." I say, turning away from her. I don't have time or even care about this. I feel bad that she's hurt and she's upset but I don't want to get into an argument. I already feel horrible enough about what's going on and I'm not going to be put on another guilt trip. Poppy follows me and grabs my arm, begging me to listen to her. "I'm not going to stand here while you make me feel bad. I don't want to hear anymore about how we should be together or that Creek did this or i said this. This isn't the time!" I forcefully push Poppy off, nearly sending her to the ground.

"I don't care about that!" Poppy lies. "Creek said he's going to Bergen Town and he's going to send all the Bergen's here to eat us!" Poppy screams, waving her arms around like a psychopath.

"The Bergens...they don't care about us anymore." I reply. "If this is some attempt to make me not like him or for me to take you back, it won't work. Stop spreading lies." I don't think Poppy could be lying but this doesn't make any sense. The Bergens don't care about us anymore. They're all happy and over everything so why would she be saying this? if it's a lie, it isn't a good one.

"No, he said that he was persuasive and it would happen and that it was the third part of his plan!" Poppy explains. "He's had this plan all along and he said he was great at manipulation. It's been this sick plot to break us up, usurp me and then destroy Troll Village!" This information comes crashing down on me like a pile of bricks. She keeps talking and the more she goes on, the more disturbed I become. This is actually starting to make sense. Creek creating some convoluted revenge plot against Troll Village? He did betray us so I wouldn't put it past him to do something like this. I'm going through so many emotions and so many feelings, but most of all - I'm mad. I've been lied to. Manipulated. Cheated. I let this asshole take advantage of me in so many ways. But I have to find out if this is true first. I need to set my emotions aside.

"I...I need to talk to Creek." is all I can manage to say to her. I look around my bunker and take a moment to think. I can't be too safe, and I'd rather be safe than sorry. "Lock yourself in my safe room." I begin. "There's a red button under my bed. Press it and the bed will lift; revealing a door. Open it up, go inside, lock yourself in and don't come out until I come back." I explain as I usher her to the bedroom and demonstrate the steps I'm explaining.

"Branch, I - " I cut Poppy off before she can finish. No time for goodbyes, no time for apologies, no time for anything. I don't want to take the risk of Bergens actually coming her and busting up the village. I have to make sure everyone is safe. "I'll be right back." I say to Poppy, spinning around and hurrying my way out of my bunker. I secure it in every possible manner to make sure nothing can get it.

I hustle into Troll Village; filled with ongoing festivities and parties. In the town square stands a large alarm bell to warn the Trolls of incoming Bergens. After the dramatic event that was Poppy and I's wedding, I doubt anyone will listen to me if I ring it. I dash to the back of the Troll Cafe building and climb up the escape ladder to the roof - with a large rock clenched tightly in my hair. I position my aim and launch the rock perfectly and it strikes the bell with a defending ding. The bell begins to rapidly ring back and forth, alerting all the Trolls. Complete chaos and pandemonium ensues as the entire village of Trolls drops everything and begins to run around frantically. Trolls are screaming and crying - unsure of what's to come. I probably just caused a riot to ensue, but I can't let anything happen to my village. Despite all the drama that has happened between Creek, Poppy and I, I can't let that get in the way of what really matters. What matters is that the Trolls of Troll Village are a community and we are a unit. We work together and support each other and someone has breached that system. I have to talk to Creek and set things straight. Poppy couldn't have just made up that entire tale on her own...could she?

There stands Creek's house - with the lights on. He's in there. I have to talk to him. I'm too scared to go in but I need to. I just found out a whirlwind of information that just doesn't seem plausible right now. I firmly knock on the door and call out for Creek, but he doesn't reply. I take it into my own hands and I enter his house which is lit up by candles everywhere. I advance into the living room to find him meditating. The room reeks of incense the horrible combination of all the scented candles. He doesn't acknowledge me, he just sits there with his eyes closed. I know he can read auras and he can sense thing and he knows I'm here. He begins to read out my aura but I cut him off by smacking a couple candles on the ground; causing them to shatter everywhere. Creek lets out a sigh and opens his eyes at me. His expressionless placid face shifts to a suggestive smirk. He stands up fixes himself up and just smiles at me...waiting.

"Did you tell the Bergens to come and eat us?" I ask Creek, breaking the seemingly never ending silence. He doesn't respond, he just stands there, smirking like a douche. "What was this Creek? Was this all a plan? To make me fall for you, to destroy Poppy's life all in the same of revenge?" As I say it out loud, I can't believe this could possibly be true. It sickens me just to hear the words come out of my own mouth.

"So the little bird sang?" Creek says as he begins to pace around me. "I admit, it is a a bit extreme. I'd say it wasn't really the most thought out plan but it did work, didn't it?" My heart seems to stop, my body becomes numb and I feel faint. Creek just confessed to everything. He played me, lied to me, ruined me. He never cared for me, for Poppy, for anything. He's a heartless bastard and I let him use me.

"You used me. You fucking used me. You're...you're a monster." I tell Creek. "Did you even love me?" I shout. "Did you?!" I scream, punching Creek across the face. "Answer me! Fucking answer me!"

"I...I do." Creek mutters, shielding his face from me.

"You want?" I scream at him.

"I love you." Creek says to me. This bastard has the nerve to say this to me? He has the nerve to say that he loves me? Is he joking right now? I can't believe the crap I'm hearing right now. This isn't real. This can not be happening right now. I cannot even think of the words to come up with right now.

"You don't. You don't!" I shout at him. I'm so filled with rage and anger, I begin tearing his house apart. Throwing candles down, kicking furniture over and knocking things down. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have lied! If you loved me, you wouldn't have wanted to hurt me or the people I care about! If you loved me you would have never have done any of this!" I stop in my tracks, nearly falling over. I take a few deep breaths but it isn't helping.

"I do love you." Creek cries. "I didn't at first, but I began to like you. And I do now. I now love you. I do Branch, I love you. I wanted you to be mine. I got so far into it and got so caught up in my anger against everything...against Poppy...I couldn't go back." He explains.

"Did you think that after you destroyed the village I'd still love you?" I ask him.

"I didn't think you'd figure out the truth!" Creek shouts back at me.

"That's your excuse!? It was fine because you didn't think I'd find out!?" I go to punch Creek again to realize a fire starting in the corner of the room. All those candles I knocked over got caught in his curtains and nearby plants. As if things couldn't get any worse, we hear a loud thud in the background. A deafening silence falls over the the entire village. The Bergens...they're here.


	13. Every Part Of Me

A loud, mighty quake comes from above and the bunker rumbles. The Bergens...they have to be here! That's what that has to mean, it can't be anything else. Branch has go to be back soon. But what if something happened with him and Creek! What if they got into some kind of fight and there's no way that I can help him? I need to see what's going on. This madness and drama needs to come to an end for once and all. I make my way through Branch's security systems until I finally get outside. Sure enough, I can see Bergens down in Troll Village. But they aren't just any Bergens. It's Brigit...and King Gristle?! What are THEY doing here? Out of every single Bergen in the entirety of Bergen Town, I would have expected them to be the nicest and not Troll eating. This is not, not what was meant to be. I look back down the trail leading to Troll Village and see dozens of more Bergens trumping closer. There are so many horrible thoughts blazing through my mind right now. What if Branch is in trouble? What if he gets eaten by a Bergen? What about my dad! He's in danger too. I don't know where to go or what to do first. I'm being pulled in so many directions and I don't think I'm going to be able to save everyone in time. I can't help but feel responsible for all this horrible stuff going on. If it weren't for me, none of this stupid stuff would have happened and Branch wouldn't hate me and Creek wouldn't have come back and there wouldn't be any Bergens here!

I storm down to Troll Village, yelling for everybody to get in their homes and lock their doors. I can already see Trolls being snatched up by Bergens; some being secured in a fanny pack...others being eaten then and there. I see DJ Suki standing in front of her record shop, throwing records at the Bergens as if it will actually do anything. I scream at her to get inside, but she resists; convinced she can defend herself against the Bergens. In one mighty swoop, she is picked up and tossed into the mouth of a hungry Bergen. I scream in total shock and horror. DJ Suki...is dead! I stand - frozen. She's actually gone, she's actually dead. I'm so overpowered by so many different thoughts and feelings, but now is the time for action. I have to go to my dad, I have to make sure that he's okay. I hurry as fast as my little legs can carry me to my dad's house. I try to get inside but the door is locked. With several mighty bangs I knock the door in and am greeted by my father; who is curled up in a ball in the middle of the room. I approach him cautiously, noticing that he is shaking uncontrollably. I tap him on the shoulder and he begins screaming wildly and throwing his arms around and a fit of fear.

"Dad, stop it! It's me! It's Poppy!" I scream to him over and over. I grasp onto his shoulders and shake him, finally getting him to come to some of his senses, He looks around and finally looks at me. He gives me a tight hug and begins to cry.

"Oh Poppy, it is you! I was so worried! The Bergens are here again. I don't know what to do. No one here is prepared after the last time they came for us! We thought all that was done!" my dad goes on and on. I so desperately want to be supportive of him but he is not the same man that he was years ago. He's so out of it. Out of touch with reality. There's really no way I can help him, is there? "What are we going to do?! Tell me, please!" he screams. Overcome with rage and frustration and smack him across the face - sending him to the ground. He clutches his face in pain and looks up at me, fear and shock spreading across his face. I don't even know what to say or do. The ceiling caves in above us, creating a giant hole in the roof of the house. We both looks up to see a King Gristle standing above with a devious smile spreading from ear to ear. He reaches in to grab my dad, but I managed to push him out of the way in time.

"Stop it King Gristle!" I yell up at him. "You don't need to do this, This isn't who you are, you've already found true happiness!" I repeat myself over and over but my worlds are useless.

"I thought that itty-bitty purple Troll made no sense, but now I know what he means!" King Gristle says to me. "Trolls are the only way to true happiness!" Purple Troll? He has to mean Creek! I dash for the door and try to escape but it isn't budging. I turn back around to see the green hand of King Gristle snatching my dad. No! I turn my back for one second and he's going to be eaten! I leap across the room to grab onto him and try to pull him down to safety but it' useless. I watch as my father is thrown into King Gristle's mouth and is swallowed. My dad is actually gone...just like that. All it took was three seconds and now it's too late. Creek is going to pay for this, He's going to pay for every Troll that's been eaten tonight, and all the Trolls that were hurt because of this. I speed out of the house and look around the once happy village being torn apart. Screams fill the air as black smog rises up from the destruction. This village...I don't even recognize it. It doesn't look at all how I remember. I can't help but feel I'm responsible for this. If this is what I caused in one way or another, than it's my job to end it. But how can you stop a bunch of Troll hungry Bergens when it seemed the only solution was to show them true happiness? Creek has managed to convert them back to their old ways and it seems there's no way to change that. I don't like to think like this...but could killing them be the only option?

Narrowly escaping King Gristle's clutches, I hurry as fast as my little legs can carry me to Creek's house. I reach the house to see half of it is now engulfed in flames. I can hear Creek and Branch inside - it sounds like they're fighting. I have to get in there and stop them. As I go towards the front door, the big lavender colored hand of a familiar Bergen slams down in front of me. I stop in my tracks and look up to see Brigit. She looks at me with crazed eyes, drool pouring from her gaping mouth, revealing her sharp teeth. A wave of pure shock and sadness comes over me. The one Bergen I could relate to and coach is now out to eat me. The one Bergen who I shared a bond with - a bond of love is now going to kill me. It feels as if all the work I put in to keep the community of Bergen Town happy is now a waste and everything I've done will be erase. All I'll be known for now is destroying Troll Village. A second thought hits my brain - my reputation. How can this be what I'm concerned about in such a dire time when Trolls are being eaten left and right and our entire village is being leveled?! Sure I've always wanted to be a sterling reputation but isn't it a bit late at this point? I don't know, I just don't know anymore. The one thing I need to focus on is reasoning with Brigit and getting into Creek's home to stop him and Branch from killing each other.

"A Troll!" Brigit roars. "A Troll is the way to true happiness, must eat!" Brigit reaches down for me and I roll out of the way. Her hand smashes through Creek's house, destroying the front of it entirely. "You can run, but you can't hide! Get in my belly!" Brigit goes to grab me again and I barely escape from her this time. She backs me up against Creek's house and saunters towards me.

"Brigit, stop!" I scream at her. She continues towards me, a look of pure craze on her face. She's lost any sanity and has been transformed into a mindless Troll eating beast! "Brigit! I...I love you!" I scream as loud as I can. Brigit stops and the look of craziness fades into one of sincerity. She looks around, becoming aware of the destruction plaguing Troll village. She looks back at me, tears welling in her eyes.

"Poppy?" Brigit squeaks. "What's happening?"

"You - The Bergens did this." I answer her, resulting in a horrified look for Brigit. "Creek brainwashed all of you back into thinking you needed Trolls to be happy. But you don't. You need love." Brigit leans down to me and outstretches one finger. I hug her finger as tight as I can and kiss it. "And I love you Brigit. We became such good friends and I can't lose you."

"I don't want to either." Brigit replies, hoisting me off the ground and squeezing me as tight as she can. The two of us giggle in happiness. I did it! I stopped her from eating me! Now all we have to do is speak to the other Bergens and stop them too.

"What are you doing?! Eat her!" King Gristle calls out in the distance. Brigit and I look over to see King Gristle rushing over to us. "Trolls are for happiness! You have to eat her!" Brigit drops me onto the ground and begins to shake, foam spewing from her mouth. She grips onto me and raises me into the air. She releases a might roar into my face, covering my in saliva. "Eat her, eat her." King Gristle chats repeatedly

"Don't! Brigit, this is not you!" I scream at Brigit as she begins to pull me closer to her mouth. "Don't, don't, don't!" The more I scream, the less it seems to do.

From inside Creek's house, Branch can hear me screaming. He turns towards the window and peers out to see Brigit holding me up near her mouth. Branch runs towards the front door to discover the entire front of the house in shambles. Creek grabs Branch back by the hair and throws him to the ground and stands over him. Feelings of anger and confusion swirl through the two Trolls. Branch looks up at Creek, feeling betrayed and hurt. All he can think about are Creek's lies, empty promises and manipulation. He's fueled by anger and boiling rage. Creek looks down at Branch, feeling resentful and vengeful. He's fueled by his anger over past events, but is also angered by Branch's rejection of him. Conflicting emotions and releasing tension from the two Trolls ends up in an all out fist fight. Creek jumps onto Branch, elbow first, landing on his chest. Branch screams in agony and pushes Creek off of him. Branch rolls onto Creek and punches him across the face, breaking his nose. Creek holds his nose and blood spews from his face. The fire from within the house spreads to the kitchen, igniting the stove and refrigerator. Within moments the house was going to explode. Branch runs towards the window and begins to hop out. He looks back at a wounded Creek, and with all reluctance he runs back to him and helps him towards the window.

The house of Creek explodes into flames, sending chunks of rock and debris everywhere. Bits of rock smash into King Gristle, sending him fumbling back. He grabs onto Brigit for support and suddenly slips. Brigit drops Poppy and collapses into King Gristle. The two Bergens rolls down the hill, destroying every structure and crushing every Troll in their path. The two smash into the momentous Troll Tower and it comes crumbling down; burying the two Bergens. While the two Bergens face their own dilemmas, I'm stuck plummeting through the air from Brigit dropping me. I close my eyes, ready to hit the ground. I feel arms wrap around me from what seems like out of nowhere. I open my eyes to see Branch holding me. He caught me! He...he saved my life. I hug onto him tightly and thank him for saving my life. We look over at Creek's house, now a flaming pile of rubble and stone. Branch and I share a look of shock. Creek...never came out of the house. The house collapses further in on itself, becoming leveled. I gasp and clench onto Branch tighter. I look up into his eyes and see tears spilling down his cheeks. I begin to cry and bury my face in Branch's chest, sobbing heavily. Creek is dead...and it's my fault. I can't believe this. After days of being fought over and being the center of conflict, I cause the death of a once great friend. A rustling comes from Creek's house. Branch and I both look over at his house to see a large rock shifting in place. The rock is overturned and there is Creel; bloodied and bruised. He stumbles from out of the debris and collapses onto the ground before us.

"Creek, are you okay?" I ask, dropping out of Branch's arms and kneeling by Creek. Creek shoots up, rock in hand. He clobbers me across the face and I slam into the ground. I hold my face and sob, knowing something is cracked or broken.

"This is your fault!" Creek screams, his voice carrying over the entire village. "If it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened!" He lifts me up by my ponytail and slams my face into the ground repeatedly. "You got in between Branch and I and you let me get eaten by that bitch Bergen chef!" Creek rolls me over and sits on my chest and grabs onto my throat and squeezes tightly.

"Stop it!" Branch screams, trying to pull Creek off of me. Creek keeps a hand on my throat and smashes other fist into Branch's face; sending him tumbling backwards. Creek shakes my head, hitting it into nearby rocks on the round.

I grab onto Creeks' wrists, trying to loosen his grip on my neck. I look into his eyes to see nothing but flames. He truly has a pure hatred for me and he wants me to die. I tried to hard to create a village of love and unity. A village where every Troll could live in harmony and be represented and have a voice. I never knew these would be the consequences. I was wrong to let the Trolls set the Chef Bergen on fire and let Creek get eaten. I was wrong be a division between Creek and Branch. I was wrong. I let my father down, I let my friends down...I let the entire village down. It seems that my twenty years of life have been wasted. Everything I worked hard for has now ended up in destroyed buildings and dead Trolls. I am a disgrace to this village and now all I'll ever be known for is the Troll who let her village be destroyed. Things around me begin to go dark. The screams from Trolls in the village and sounds of crumbling buildings begin to fade. My grip on Creek's wrists start to loosen. I'm losing strength, I'm losing power. This can't be how it all ends; at the hands of a vengeful Troll who hates me for coming between the Troll he really loves? I can't hold on anymore. I let my hands fall to my side. I can faintly see a demented smile spread across Creek's face. Is this the end? Is this how we will end it?

"Poppy! Poppy!" Branch screams. His voice is becoming muffled, distorted. Through my almost shut eyes, I can see Branch stumbling off of the ground, holding his bloodied up face. Branch tackles Creek and the two begin to go at each other; throwing punches and kicks. I let my head fall back and look at the starry night sky. It's such a beautiful night...so filled with wonder. Thick black smoke rises up, covering the beautiful sky. Beauty doesn't last forever...and neither does life. "Poppy! Poppy! Wake up, please! I'm so sorry, I am! I shouldn't have let this happen. It's all my fault. Poppy! Please wake up! Please, please, please. I'm sorry!"


	14. It's All Right Here

I take a deep breath and look in the mirror. Black isn't really my color. It's not a color I particularly like, but I guess it's appropriate. Never in my life have I had to attend a funeral. This isn't the only funeral I've had to go to in the past week. There have been so many funerals for all the Trolls who have died. The Bergens attack was something I thought us Trolls would never recover from. It's still a work in progress to rebuild Troll Village. In a few days time, we managed to construct a church for the funeral services, and several camps to house all the Trolls who lost their homes in the attack. Nearly everything was destroyed by the Bergens. All the history, artifacts and love that was put into this village is gone. But now it's time to build a new village which is even better. My thoughts are interrupted as he puts his hand on my shoulder. He tells me I look good. I guess that's good, but considering it's a funeral, I don't think it matters much. We leave the house and make our way down the ruins of Troll Village to the church. Hundreds of Trolls make their way into the church, all dressed in black - and lacking the beautiful color they all once had. We try to look for a seat in the sea of greys and blacks. He notions for us to go up to the casket and light a candle; since it's the right thing to do. I nod and agree. He takes my hand and we walk up to a closed casket with a name engraved on it.

I never would have guessed this many people would have come to this funeral. Trolls are creatures that know how to chose redemption and regardless of what happened and who was hurt, they know how and when to put that aside for the greater good. This is one of those times. Most Trolls here today aren't going up to light candles since it's merely symbolic of wishing for the deceased to have a better afterlife. I know I have to do it. It's going to look bad if I don't. I still care about my reputation, and now is a better time than any other to be a strong ruler. I've been helping Trolls rebuild their lives and help them through this difficult time. I need to be strong, I have to keep my head up and move along. I look over at him, standing next to me. He has been so distant since everything happened. I just can't believe I'm alive, and I'm so lucky that I survived. I was convinced I would never wake up to see another beautiful day filled with sunshine. I want him to talk to me, but I know he isn't always the most open Troll. The events of that night keep replaying in my mind. It's like a broken record.

* * *

"Poppy! Poppy! Wake up, please! I am sorry! I am! I shouldn't have let this happen. It's all my fault. Poppy! Please wake up! Please, please, please! I'm sorry!" Branch screams. I feel him doing compression on my chest. I feel his mouth against mine, blowing air into my body. This goes on for a full minute, and my eyes begin to flutter open. Branch helps me sit up and props me against a nearby rock. "Poppy, are you okay?"

"I...I will be." I reply, trying to scrub all the dirt and blood off of me. "Branch! Behind you!" I scream, pointing behind him. Branch turns around to see Creek charging at him at full speed. Creek knocks past him and charges right for me. I scream in fear and stumble back and crawl up against a nearby rock. Branch grabs Creek by his hair and does his best to hold him back. Creek, inches away from me, is doing his best to scratch and attack me.

"Let go!" Creek screams, trying to pull free from Branch's grasps.

"No!" Branch cries, pulling back harder on Creek's hair.

"Let...go!" Creek shouts; this time it's deafening and his voice booms throughout the village. Creek manages to get closer to me, his hands barely missing my neck.

"I said..." Branch starts, leaning back with all his might. "No!" Branch yanks Creek with all his strength, and a snap is heard. Branch's eyes widen and he lets go of Creek's hair. With Branch's brute force, he snaps Creek's neck. Creek falls backwards onto the ground - dead.

* * *

Branch takes my hand and leads me off to our seats. I look back at Creek's casket, wracked with guilt. The organ begins to play and we all stand as the Preacher Troll makes his way down the aisle to the pulpit. As he talks about Creek's life, from his good days to his bad, I can't help but thinking about only the bad. I can only think about the horrible plan Creek executed and how he worked to drive Branch and I away from each other. Of course, no other Troll knows about this. This Preacher Troll talks about how Creek had a radiating spirit and always brought a certain kind of peace to the village, and was always able to keep people calm and collected. In a matter of minutes, the Preacher Troll is done speaking and it's time for Trolls to come up and say a few words. I snap out of my daze to see every Troll in the church staring at me. Me?! They're expecting me to go up and there and talk about what an upstanding guy Creek was? I guess since I am the Queen, I have to. I can't look bad in front of all my subjects...but how can I find anything nice to say about Creek? I have to do this, my reputation is at stake after all. Not only that, but if the Queen can't say a nice thing about someone who was just so horrible in the end - how is that going to look?

I give a sweet, insincere smile to all the Trolls looking at me. I turn to Branch and he gives me a small nod of encouragement. He gives my hand a squeeze and I stand up. I take a deep breath to soothe my nerves and start down the aisle to the pulpit where a podium awaits me to make my speech. I can only think at this moment what Creek would be doing; reading my aura. What would he say? Grey for worried and pessimistic feelings? Yellow for my mixed emotions and overhaul of a variety of feelings? Or maybe black for feeling stressed and hurt! Heck if I know. I just need to get up there and say a few nice things and get down. I take my steps up some small stairs and stand at the podium. I look out at the sea of Trolls with their eyes locked on me. It's never been hard to perform in front of an audience, but this isn't some fun party or my coronation. This is a funeral. My heart sinks lower than it ever has as I look at all the greyed Trolls with their darkened hair and sullen expressions. This feels so unreal. I look at myself and at Branch; we're both colorless too. Everything in Troll Village has had the life sucked out of it. Will we ever be happy again? Stop it Poppy! Focus on what you need to say. Tell the truth, tell the truth...

* * *

"What...Branch...you, you - he's dead!" I scream at Branch, running over to Creek's body. His head is twisted in a disturbing an unnatural formation.

"I didn't mean to! I was trying to protect you." Branch tells me, tears streaming down his face. "I killed him! I killed him!"

"It was self defense! Trolls will know that!" I tell Branch, trying to reassure him.

"No, they won't. All they'd know is Creek had his neck snapped! They're gonna' know Creek and I were seeing each other behind your back, and they'll probably think you did this out of jealousy! He crashed our wedding - I mean, it's the perfect motive!" Branch cries. I stand motionless over Creek's corpse as Branch freaks out. We have to come up with a plan.

"Then we can't let anyone know." I say.

"What?!" Branch gasps, approaching me. "What do you mean?!"

"Get rid of...the body. We can bury him, throw him in the fires raging down in the Village Square, throw him to the bottom of a pond. If he just disappears, so do all our problems. No one has to know what happened to him. He could have run away once the Bergens came." I say to Branch. I look at him and he wears an expression of pure horror and disgust.

"You can't be serious! That is a crime, Poppy! You are the Queen. You can't do this!" Branch screams.

"Watch me." I mutter, grabbing a hold of Creek by the wrists. "Grab his feet." I tell Branch. Branch shakes his head and walks away. "Now!" I demand. Branch reluctantly grabs a hold of Creek's feet.

* * *

I finish my eulogy and all the Trolls stand and clap for me. Strange I'm getting all this applause for something that was so half hearted. I step down from the pulpit and a wave of sickness overcomes me. I'm going to barf! I can't just run out of the church, the service isn't anywhere near over. I make eye contact with Branch and he knows something is wrong. I motion towards the front doors of the church and he nods. Branch hustles up to me and ushers me away and towards the bathrooms. We cut right past the bathrooms and out an exit door and I spew chunks everywhere. I hold my stomach in pain as I hurl against the side of the church exterior. Branch looks at me, clearly wanting to try and help me, but he keeps his distance. I wipe my face with my sleeve and try to catch my breath. My insides hurt so bad. It feels as if something is inside of me, just tearing me from the inside out. I sink to the ground and bury my face in my knees and start to cry. I feel horrible. I acted on a whim. I acted in a way that was rash and horrendous. I feel so guilty about what I did...about what I made Branch do. If I just stuck to the story of self defense, I wouldn't be in this terrible position. I could use some Happy Juice right now. I really, really, could use some right now. I get up and start off, until Branch grabs onto me.

"Where are you going, Poppy? We have to get back into that funeral." Branch tells me.

"I'm going to run home real quick." I tell him.

"Your home is a flowery tent! What could you possibly need from there?" Branch asks me.

"I'm...parched! I just need a cool cup of water, which is in my tent." I tell him, breaking free from his grasps.

"Cool cup of water? You don't have a refrigerator or a freezer!" Branch says. I ignore him and continue right for my tent.

Branch perseus me, determined to stop me and get me back in that church. Well, I'm not going to go back in there. I can't. I look behind me at Branch, who is quickening his pace. I full on sprint to my tent and take a shortcut to beat Branch there. I make it inside my tent and reach inside my sleeping bag to pull out a big bottle of Happy Juice. Perfect! This will help me. No more worries, headaches or sadness. I screw open the top, and as I do so, Branch opens the flap to my tent is gasps in shock. With one hand, I throw my sleeping bag at him. With the other, I tilt the bottle up and chug as fast as I can. Branch grabs the sleeping bag and throws it out of the way. He grabs onto me, trying to get the bottle away from me. Happy Juice splashes around the tent as I fail to keep the bottle in my mouth. I elbow Branch in the groin and he stumbles back. With only moments to spare, I finish off the entire bottle and stumble to the ground in exhaustion. Branch ushers over to me and helps me. Everything is spinning, I'm so dizzy and my vision is starry. I feel like I'm flying...but I feel...better! A feeling like no other - I love it.

"Poppy, what did you do?!" Branch cries, his voice reverberating in my ears.

"I had to..." I mumble, falling over on my side. "It keep...the thoughts...away..."

* * *

"Wait!" I say, letting go of Creek's arms.

"What is it?" Branch asks, dropping Creek's feet.

"If we burn him...people will find the remains." I begin. "He'll be identifiable. I have an idea." I walk over to a pile of debris from Creek's destroyed house. In the pile, I find a jagged piece of glass.

"What are you doing?!" Branch screams.

I kneel by Creek's body and hold his hand up. Here it goes; the evidence, the crime, the proof. With one slice, I cut off one of Creek's fingers. Branch screams in complete shock and terror. Two, three four. That's one hand down. I grab Creek's four fingers and throw them into the fire caused by Creek's house exploding. Branch kneels over and vomits, repulsed by my actions. I don't care right now. This has to be done. I cut off Creek's toes and fingers, and then his hands and feet. I toss them into the fire as well. I saw off his arms and legs; into the fire they go. With all my strength, I cut him right down the middle. I toss his torso into the fire, and then his chest. All that remains is his head. I look down at my hands, soaked in blood. I look down at the giant pool of blood I've created from sawing a Trolls to pieces. I sink to the ground and shriek. I can't stop screaming. I can't stop. I cut him up. Branch killed him. I threw him away. I stand up and stomp on Creek's head over, and over, and over until it's practically mush. I kick it away and it seeps down the hill leading into Troll Village. I look at Branch, who is shaking violently on the ground.

* * *

"Oh Branch, what did I do?" I sob, throwing myself into Branch and wrapping my arms around him. "We should have told someone!"

"We did what we had to..." Branch tells me with a hollowness in his voice.

"We didn't have to!" I shriek. "We could...oh God! Oh God! Branch!" I scream, choking on tears. "I cut him up...I cut him up!"

"Poppy..." Branch mutters, holding me as tight as he can. There's no point, no purpose. It isn't solving anything. "It's done. We can't go back and change anything. I know the wound is still fresh but we need to move on. You have a Village to worry about. You need to help them heal and you need to start by taking care of yourself. If you're drinking yourself silly, you won't be able to help this village. And they need you more than ever."

"You...right..." I slur. "Funeral!" I jolt. "We gotta...go!"

"No." Branch says firmly. "We'll stay right here." Branch says. And for the next hour, Branch holds me his arms as I sob uncontrollably. Branch killed Creek, and I cut up his body. How can we move past this? How can anything become better? My Father is dead, Brigit is dead, King Gristle is dead, DJ Suki is dead and Creek is dead! Not to mention, so many other innocent Trolls. I'm not strong enough to face this. I don't know how to tell these Trolls everything will be okay when it won't. Our Village - we made, our Village we took refuge in and made into a wonderful loving place is gone. Everything is gone and lost. I don't know...I don't think I'll ever be able to get back up again.


End file.
